Digimon to Vampire
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: An accepted challenge of Sgt M00re. After their kind was recently discovered, Guilmon is sent to Youkai Academy on behalf of all Digimon to learn about the lives of most monsters and how they live with humans. GuilXMoka. Other Digimon to appear later.
1. Kyoryu to Vampire

**KKD: I hope you enjoyed the previous half of Update Sunday on Kamen Digimon Adventure, 'cause now it's time I accepted the challenge of one Sgt. M00re; the Digital Yokai Challenge, that is. Now, it will be called Digimon + Vampire, and it's main star? Well… you'll have to read on to find out.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does NOT own anything used in this fictional work. They belong to Shonen Jump/V-Jump, Viz Media, Bandai, Capcom, and their respective owners. KKD only owns the concepts that are original within this fiction.**

**KKD: One last thing before we move on, SOPA has sadly returned, and we need your help to stop them! We may be 1-0 against them now, but we need to make sure we secure our Internet freedom for now and for all future generations! Google "Stop SOPA", go to the American censorship website, and join the fight to stop SOPA by signing the petition to make sure our freedom for the Internet is secure. And don't forget to spread the word wherever you may be, from Fanfiction to Youtube to Deviantart to wherever you fans are, spread the word, and protect our freedom! I'm KKD, and I approve of this message. And now, back to our regularly scheduled program.**

* * *

It was the start of one very odd year for me that would lead to one of the best times of my life. As I sat on that bus going off to my new place of residence and education, I looked over the papers of information for the new students in my human form as per the code. In this form, I took on the body of a 15 year-old male with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes while taking on the name Wakahisa Ryu. On this bus, I was wearing the school dress code of the white shirt, red tie, brown shoes, and teal pants and school coat.

My real name is Guilmon, and I'm a Digimon. The spring I am speaking of right now, I was a sparkling high school student… which is kinda odd since I don't have much school experience aside from my kindergarten and elementary years. If it weren't for the sovereigns, I don't know if I'd ever _be _in this mess. Well, I suppose all stories have to start somewhere…

* * *

**KKD Studios Presents**

A Sgt. M00re Challenge

**Digimon + Vampire**

**Chapter 1: Kyoryu + Vampire**

* * *

Well, I guess this whole thing for me started back in the Digital World. You see, after school ended, I was mostly a wandering Digimon, following my own path, with only a few friends by my side. These friends of mine included the small and ever-optimistic Terriermon, and the silent ninja-like Renamon. We were together since we were In-Training Digimon, went to school together, and had been traveling the Digital World ever since, occasionally encountering the mischievous Impmon, who would tease us every now and then.

Despite this, we always had a good time together, despite my clumsiness, which just brought laughter to all three of us, even Renamon. However, there was one thing that always made me curious: the strange window-like portals that had been popping up in our world as of late. My friends and I often looked through one of these portals when we stumbled across them on our travels, and we would amuse ourselves watching what we assumed were human Digimon without certain armors and such. We always wondered what life must be like out there, and we even thought, if our group species name stood for Digital monsters, were there other kinds out there, in our world and in the one beyond the portals?

Sadly, for a majority of the time we could not wonder for long as within minutes, we heard footsteps and ran off into hiding. Once we heard the coast was clear, the portal was gone. It would sometimes be weeks or months until another appeared, and sometimes just days as we found more along our travels.

"Man, those human Digimon have it lucky, being able to have so much fun in that world like that," Terriermon chuckled as we took our occasional stop.

Terriermon was a small beast Digimon that was a near-cream color creature with one horn on his head, black eyes, and green accents on his hands, feet, neck, and ears. He just sat on a rock as we enjoyed our small lunch of the sandwiches we make from local food.

"I know, Terriermon… but… I almost wonder… what would it be like if we lived there?" I pondered, looking back at my own form.

My body was that of a red dinosaur with ivory claws and belly, golden yellow eyes, and all over consisted of black markings on my feet, legs, arms, shoulders, chest, under my eyes, and on top of my nose (the marking on my chest being the infamous mark of a "Digital Hazard."

"I'm not sure," Renamon shrugged.

The only female of our group, Renamon's bipedal vixen body had lovely golden yellow fur all over with white on her feet, hands, chest, belly, the tips of her ears and the tip of her tail. On her thighs were some odd lavender markings while her forearms were covered purple arm-sleeves with a black & white symbol on the top of her hands.

"But I'm sure we all agree that it would be pretty wonderful," Renamon finished.

It was rare to hear words from her most of the time, but when we did, Terriermon and I knew she meant it. Especially in this world of ours where Virus Digimon tend to burst out of control and cause more havoc than needed.

"Yo! Dino-Breath!" a familiar voice called out.

"Oh no, not him again," I groaned as we looked up in the tree to see the familiar purple imp Digimon with the white face, green eyes, red gloves and bandana, and the odd yellow toothed smiley face on his abdomen. "What do you want now, Impmon? Come to try and torture me and ruin my day?"

"As much as I'd like to do that to ya, that's not why I'm here. Azulongmon wants ya; news from all the Digimon Sovereigns," Impmon answered, surprising me and my friends.

The Digimon Sovereigns are basically some of the only Digimon we listen to besides ourselves, considering these were Holy Beasts that help reign over the main regions of the compass of our Digital World. Ebonwumon, the Black Tortoise of the North, the White Tiger of the West Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon the Vermillion Bird of the South, Azulongmon the Azure Dragon of the East, and Fanglongmon the Yellow Dragon of the Center.

It wasn't that big of a deal if Azulongmon called for us, since we were good followers of his, but if he had news from _all _of the Digimon Sovereigns for us, then this was nothing to joke about.

* * *

"EH?! Is this a joke?!" my friends and I gawked when we met with Azulongmon, our Eastern Digimon Sovereign.

"No, my friends, it is no joke whatsoever," the elder Dragon Digimon representing the Eastern Sea answered us. "For some time now, a person from this other world you've been witnessing has been scouting us. They have apparently existed for a long time, like us, and he only recently 'discovered' Digimon as a whole. So, the other Digimon Sovereigns and I agreed that we should send one Digimon to his world to learn about the monsters that exist there, and the relationships they have with what he called humans."

"Interesting," I noted.

"Well, boss. Who did ya pick? Is it one of us?" Terriermon asked.

"Yes, but sadly, only one of you now, for safety's sake," Azulongmon answered.

"Guilmon," Renamon figured, surprising me and Terriermon again. "He's the best we got."

"Deductive as always, Renamon. Yes, I have chosen Guilmon for this."

I simply gulped, unsure of what I was supposed to do until Azulongmon dropped a strange white and red device into my hand along with a blue card.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"That Digivice and card are what will allow you to be better able to walk among the world of the humans. If you slide that card through, you will be transformed into a human, and if you swipe it the other way, you will return to your Digimon form," Azulongmon informed me. "Now, stored in that device are the data for the information you will need while attending the visitor's school, the coordinates of where you will be picked up to be brought to the school, and a communicator you may use to contact me or the others here in the Digital World should you need to."

* * *

And that's how I ended up on this bus in the human world, with a mysterious driver taking me to a place I never been to before. Admittedly, I always wanted to come to this world, but I never expected my first time to be anything like this.

"Hey, new kid," the driver responded, seeing me just looking at my stuff. "You are the new freshman at Youkai Academy that they were expecting, right?"

"Hai," I answered, thankful I was able to quickly pick up on the language of the culture as we drove down the street with beautiful sakura trees in bloom with their leaves falling all over the place.

"Then you should be prepared. Even with all of the equipment your superiors sent you, it's a horrifying school."

"I don't know, I think I've seen worse back in my home world," I figured, having no real qualms.

The driver just smirked as we came up to a tunnel. Suddenly, it was pitch black, and I could barely see anything. So, I just sat there and waited for what was to come.

When we finally got out of the tunnel, we were able to see the light of day once more. However the place we had entered was nothing like the place we had come from, it wasn't even like some of the horror-filled places I've seen back in the Digital world. The first thing that caught my eyes was the bus stop sign that was also a kind of scarecrow with jack o' lantern head. I looked and further and saw that the gray landscape was nearly barren, with bare trees, and beyond the cliff there was a blood-red sea.

"I'll admit, this isn't what I expected. Heck, it's like a totally different world after we entered the tunnel," I noted while observing my surroundings. "I wonder if the school's past those trees."

"Take care, kid," the driver told me with a strange look in his eyes before driving off.

"What an eccentric old coot," I muttered when he was out of sight.

* * *

As I walked along the path to the school, following the detailed map on my Digivice, I noticed that in the trees above, red-eyed ravens were all perched ready for something as I heard the occasional owl hooting.

"Man, did the school have to be in a place like this?" I sighed, having to pass by a lot of tombstones on the way.

Then, from a tree, some screeching was heard, and I turned to see bats flying from it. I almost panicked when I first heard them, but calmed down once I knew they were just the local wildlife.

"Hold it together, Guilmon, nothing to be nervous about…" I muttered, calming myself down and continuing along the path.

One point, I heard something odd, something I did yet didn't recognize. Squeaky tires, as if a bike of sorts was coming, but not like the motorcycles I've heard whenever I saw a Beelzemon gang driving by back home. Then, some ringing of a small bell was heard too, but not being used to this human form, I almost couldn't hear it. And without my dino sense of smell, I couldn't sniff out where the source was coming from. I just continued walking ahead down the path until finally, I stopped and turned to see what was making the noise… but all I saw was a bat up above saying that it was a bat.

"Phew! Just a koumori. Now, where was I go-" I responded, turning away from the sound before… "WAGH!"

I was hit in the back by something that was obviously going much faster than I anticipated, knocking me onto my back, not noticing what that something was, and what or who was riding it.

"Ite!" I groaned, getting up. "That was painful."

As I got up, I placed my hand down to help me get up, but ended up touching something warm and soft, causing a female whimper to be heard, snapping me out of my disoriented senses. I looked at the person in question and saw it was… a girl. Probably about the same age I was, and she was wearing a female version of the uniform I was wearing, with the exception of there being no bow, her shoes were black while her visible dark blue socks aided in showing off her beautiful legs, and her short plated skirt barely covered a quarter of her thighs. What else I noticed was her chest, she had some pretty breasts on her, but thinking about that made me think… eh… you know what,forget that part; moving on before I do something I regret. Then, I looked up to her face, barely skipping over the black and silver choker, to see this incredibly cute face with long pink hair that reached her legs. Looking at her almost made me think of Angewomon.

"Ah, gomen nasai. I have anemia and my eyes went blurry," she responded in apology as she moved the hair away from her face to reveal her pretty jade-green eyes, making me blush for some strange reason.

Inside, I was screaming how cute she was, completely ignoring the cross-shaped item attached to her choker. However, I was so stunned, I didn't notice my hand slip and I accidentally grab her inner thigh, thankfully stopped by her own hand to prevent me from accidentally doing something perverted and what I would regret.

"Ah… ano…" she started before I pulled back.

"AH! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean it, honest! GOMEN!" I apologized frantically, not wanting to get a girl's wrath from this world after a prank pulled on me by Impmon back home, not noticing a warm red fluid dripping from my nose that I was unfamiliar with at the time, and haven't gotten to read about yet on my Digivice: blood.

At least… I didn't notice until I touched my nose and saw the red stuff on my hand. Seeing this made the girl before me gasp.

"Oh no! You're bleeding…" she gasped pulling out a handkerchief she had and wiped the leaky stuff off of my nose.

Looking closely while she cleaned the stuff off, I noticed her react as if she smelt something off. This kinda forced her to back off slightly before I noticed this reaction.

"Oh no…" she muttered at a volume slightly loud enough for me to hear.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"…this scent… my body…!"

"What scent? Do I smell bad?" I asked, checking my body odor to be sure, but her scent also caught my nose, as if my sense of smell was returning due to how wonderful she smelled.

"No… gomen nasai," she responded, suddenly grabbing my head with incredible strength I didn't expect from such a fragile-looking body. "…you see… this is because I'm… a vampire."

_'Vampire?!'_ I thought in confusion before I noticed the pinkette open up her mouth to reveal the sharp canine teeth of a vampire and lean into my neck before…

"Capu," she smiled, biting into my neck, making me wince as I felt blood leave my body, an experience I never felt in my entire life.

For what felt like a long time, the sound of her making that cute biting sound echoed in my ear as I just felt the blood leave through my neck and into her mouth before… she gasped, finally opening her eyes and backing off, making me clamp my right hand onto the spot she bit.

"G-Gomen nasai! I…" she started to apologize in a panic when…

"What'd you do to me?!" I screamed, still unfamiliar with the blood concept, and even moving my collar to check for bite marks when I saw… nothing there; just her lipstick on the base of my neck as if she simply kissed me there. _'Ara? There's nothing there? What happened to the bite marks? I'm sure she made them…"_

After a moment to recover from the shock of the moments, we decided to help each other with our stuff, including me helping the girl with her bike.

"Are you also attending Youkai Gakuen?" she asked me, referring to the academy I was off to.

"Yea, I'm… a freshman there," I answered, pocketing my stuff again, including my Digivice so that the pinkette wouldn't see it.

"That's great, I'm one too!" she smiled.

"Oh, really?"

"H-Hai… By the way…" she started again, getting my attention once more as she made herself look innocent and nervous, making her look even cuter to me. "Do you hate vampires?"

"No. Not at all," I answered, finally getting the nerve to dust my uniform off, and getting a confused sound from the girl at the fact of what I said. "Honestly, I had a bad moment with one vampire I encountered, but I've seen much worse. In fact, compared to some things I've seen, I love vampires, and hearing you're one… I have to admit… makes me glad to have met you."

"I'm so happy!" she cheered, hugging me, but also tackling us to the ground again with her on her hands and knees above me in an odd position that made me blush. "Well, then will you be my friend?"

"Very blunt with your question, I'll admit, but regardless, of course, I'll be your friend," I answered, getting over the awkward position I was in rather quickly.

"This is great~" she smiled getting off her hands. "I don't know anyone here so I was worried. Ah, I'm Akashiya Moka, by the way."

"Ore wa Wakahisa Ryu," I introduced myself, using my human name, thankful my real identity is known only to a select few of the staff at the school.

Still, seeing how cute Moka was and having her all over me since she was feeling lonesome, I think I considered myself to be extremely lucky. This would certainly make my trip to this world very much worth it.

* * *

After that moment, we were able to find our way to the school grounds, which looked great despite the lack of leaves on the trees. Anyway, Moka had to separate from me since she had to park her bike, kinda separating us at the orientation when we were assigned our classes. Either way, I managed to find my homeroom just in time and took a seat next to the window as the other students took their places. While we waited, I checked my Digivice about what happened, and it quickly explained to me about humans being composed of flesh and blood instead of data, thus when I become a human my body changes composition into the same stuff. The Digivice also showed me info about vampires, both what they actually were and what human legends spoke of. Yet, I didn't have much time to look it over as our teacher entered the building.

"Hello minna-san! Welcome to Youkai Academy," the teacher smiled as she approached her desk at the front of the classroom. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Nekonome Shizuka."

What I noticed right off the bat aside from her figure was her attire, which consisted of a brown skirt, an orange top under a white collared shirt, and some nice heels. She also had her eyes closed under her red glasses that were clearly visible compared to her somewhat dirty blonde hair, with some strands being shaped to look like cat ears. She was also holding a teacher's baton, ready to get class started for the day.

_ 'I don't mind if the girls look nice, especially Moka, but even the teacher looks this great and young? I… I don't know what to say…'_ I thought to myself. _'Still, she does seem nice. Reminds me of my teacher when I was at the In-Training level."_

"Eh, I think everyone already knows this, but just to reconfirm it, this is a school for monsters to attend," the teacher added.

_'Well, students may not know what a Digimon is, but I guess that's a good thing. I don't want people to notice right off that bat that a recently discovered monster species was attending the school and suddenly become the most popular monster in all of the academy,' _I mentally sighed with relief. _'But… why would monsters need a specific school for them to go to? Why not just go to school with these humans Azulongmon spoke of?'_

"The world is now under the human's control," Nekonome-sensei replied, answering my unspoken question. "In order for us monsters to survive, we must live with humans! So, for that, our first rule: you have to stay in your human forms at school, except under special conditions. Second, you must conceal your true form from other students. Is that okay? Please protect the rules!"

That was a relief for me to hear. That way, I can keep my identity to those only I want to reveal my Digimon self to. But as to what special conditions she was referring to, I have no idea.

"Heh! How boring can these rules get?" I heard a gruff male voice respond nearby me to the teacher, making me turn to see the man in question.

He wore an outfit similar to mine, considering everyone had the same style of uniform, most having a variation on them. In this guy's case, the outfit was a sloppily kept version of the standard guy's uniform matching his equally messy brown hairdo that reached his neck.

"You are…" Nekonome-sensei started, looking at the student roster before looking back up when she found the guy's name. "Komiya Saizou-kun, right?"

"Just eat up those humans if you find one. That's what I'll do, sensei," Saizou scoffed with a very arrogant tone in his voice before licking his pierced chops with his oddly long tongue.

I may not have had my more heightened senses then, but I could smell a rat in this creep.

"Ara… But that's impossible. Because eyeveryone in this school, teachers and students, are monsters~" Nekonome-sensei reminded Saizou as I quickly caught eye of a cat's tail, the same color as her hair with a white tip, pop out from under her skirt, confirming to me that she was some sort of cat-woman. "This school is under an enormous barrier. Humans who sneak into here… will be killed!"

_'EH?! For real?!' _I gawked in my mind, ignoring Saizou sniffing me out. _'Well, good thing I'm a Digital Monster, otherwise I'd be kaput.'_

"Speaking of which, I seem to smell something off around here. It's not human, but I can't shake off the feeling that it isn't a monster either," he noted, making my eyes widen at the thought that he somehow figured out what I was through my disguise.

Thankfully, to get my mind off of that moment, the door to the classroom opened up, revealing a familiar face to me.

"Pardon me~. I'm a bit late~" the very familiar voice called as she panted entering the room.

"Ara~ You are?" Nekonome-sensei asked to be sure.

"Hai!" the person responded, confirming to me that it was indeed Moka when she stepped to the front of the classroom holding her bag with a bat keychain of sorts. "I'm Akashiya Moka."

In an instant, everyone was gawking over Moka's figure, making me groan internally as I turned my gaze back to my Digivice to figure out what else it could do while I was there. Yet, I couldn't help but overhear the guys commenting how cute Moka was and how they think they instantly fell in love.

"Oh, of course, Moka-chan. Please, take a seat anywhere you'd like," Nekonome-sensei answered to Moka as I pocketed my Digivice, and she quickly noticed me before, much to everyone's shock, she gave me another tackling hug.

"It's Ryu! We're in the same class? I'm so happy!" she smiled, much to my embarrassment of being pointed out, but also to my worriment due to the other students giving me death glares now.

* * *

Well, I should've seen part of what was coming after that. I admit, I did like the look of Moka-chan's body, but right then, with her clinging to me and dragging me through the school, I was getting unwanted attention. For quite a distance, I heard mostly guys muttering about how they wanted Moka-chan, or how I'd be dead for getting her with me. Honestly, we were just friends, but they could care less.

Anyway, after wanting to explore the school, we stopped at a vending machine to get some drinks. I got myself a small iced tea to go with some bread I packed for the trip while Moka got herself a can of tomato juice. Although, before we got the drinks, Moka proved she was still quite strong, even if she didn't know it, knocking me into a pillar not that far from us before I pried myself out and we had our beverages. This should also be noted that this was my first taste of cuisine outside of the Digital World, and the tea was pretty good. However, I was curious as to why Moka decided to drink tomato juice despite having tasted my blood at that point.

"It's delicious, isn't it?" Moka asked me with a smile.

"Yea… but…" I started as Moka looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"It's just… I never tried anything like this before," I answered.

"Oh, are you new to Japan?"

"Kinda… I'm not exactly from around here; I'm having to figure out so many things so quickly… including not having many friends… until I met you, that is."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm glad I can be your friend. I hope we can be even better friends from here on, and I'd be glad to help you in any way I can," Moka offered with a smile, making me smile in response.

"…Arigatou… Moka-san," I smiled, making her giggled before I took a bite of my bread and we resumed drinking our beverages.

"You are Akashiya Moka, right?" we heard Saizou's voice out of nowhere, making me do a spittake.

Next thing I knew, we was being choked to death.

"Ryu!" Moka gasped as I struggled for air, and feeling a side I've been holding back a bit start to emerge.

"Can you tell me why a beautiful lady like you is hanging out with such a guy like this? Moka-san." Saizou asked Moka as I was losing control of my body to another side of me.

* * *

_Moka just whimpered at first before hearing Saizou wince in pain and soon saw the big bully down on his knees due to Ryu's/Guilmon's squeezing of the wrist. However, now his hair was a wilder vibrant red while his eyes were a golden yellow with slitted pupils. Now, the beastly/anger-driven side of the Digimon had taken over, Guilmon's virus side simply known as Giru._

"_Leave her alone you big bully," Giru growled as Saizou got his wrist free from Giru's grip._

"_Kuso! You're very strong. Well, you'd best be careful punk; I went easy on ya. Next time I see ya…" Saizou started before punching a small crater in the ground where his fist landed._

"_Hmph!" Giru scoffed before merely kicking one of the trees into a huge pile of toothpicks… with only ONE KICK!_

"_Whoa!" Moka gawked._

"_Don't bother with this trash, babe. Come with me," Saizou insisted of Moka before Giru swatted him away again._

"_What'd I just say about Moka, yaro?!" Giru growled._

"_Yea, listen to him, Saizou-kun; I'm with Ryu-san right now," Moka agreed as her touch began to calm Giru down as she suggested they continue to explore the school._

_Saizou just growled as they left, with Giru's eyes turning brown and his hair returning to being reddish-brown, showing Ryu/Guilmon regaining control._

* * *

"Phew! That was scary…" Moka panted as I looked over the balcony of the school, gathering my thoughts after having figured I went to my feral state against Saizou as Moka turned around to look at me again. "…are you really okay, Ryu?"

"Yea…" I answered. "Still, I can't believe I lost it there. I haven't gone that mad in years… not since the last time my friends back home got hurt."

That's not entirely true. Being a virus type, that was part of my nature, being near destructive. However, Azulongmon thought that me being with the data and vaccine types would do me some good. I was still trying to ignore that, but still… before Giru took control of my body, Saizou sure proved powerful. Was that the power of the monsters over in this world?

However, seeing me act this way simply made Moka giggle a bit and pat me on the back.

"Ryu is weird," she noted. "It's like you're seeing a monster for the first time."

"Kinda is, remember?"

"Oh right, you're new around here," she remembered.

"My friends were monsters, too, but not all of the monsters I know have powers like those," I noted, referring to Digimon weaker than Saizou.

"Oh, that reminds me Ryu, what kind of monster are you?" Moka asked me out of the blue.

"Eh?!"

"Oh yeah, giving out your identity is against the school rules. Sorry about that," Moka apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Moka-san. Still, you already revealed to me that you're a vampire.

"I wasn't aware of the rule back then, silly," she replied with a blush.

"But compared to what I did find out about vampires, you sure don't seem like one," I noted.

"Well, that's just for the moment," Moka pointed out, getting my attention as she moved her collar to finally allow me to see the cross on her choker, despite her visible cleavage behind it. "But look at this."

"Huh? What is it that you want me to see? Your breasts, or that silver thing with the red gem?" I asked, trying not to be perverted.

"It's a bit of both… but I'm talking about the rosary on my chest," Moka answered. "Once this rosary is taken off, I'll turn into a terrifying, true vampire."

"Wait… true?" I responded in confusion.

"That's why this is a protective seal… I can't even take this off myself."

"Oh, I see. Still, I don't mind. Even if you're a bit scary…" I started, unsure of how to put it into words until something came to my mind. "…and even if you change in someway, you're still you. It's like some of my friends back home; we may be able to change in some way, but we're still us."

"Thank goodness!" Moka smiled, hugging me again. "You're my first friend, Ryu! Also, one more thing… You're my first love."

"EH?! First love?!" I gawked; I was still trying to wrap my mind around the whole 'first friend' thing; I thought she had friends before coming like me, but the love thing sure threw me for a loop.

"Until today, I've only imbibed tomato juice and blood transfusion packets, so… sucking real blood like that… Ryu is… that sweetness, fragrance… that feeling…" she replied, making wonder if she really saw me as a friend or not, considering the adjectives she was using until she hugged me once more. "I cannot forget them!"

At first, I could feel the innocence of this girl as she genuinely hugged me and caressed my body. However, my virus side, Giru, and I suddenly felt a much colder and powerful presence within her body. I didn't know what to think at that point.

* * *

For the rest of the day, I just went through classes like most of the students, feeling more and more like an outsider each minute. Did it have anything to do with me and Digimon in general being 'recently discovered' or what? I wasn't sure. However, I was about to leave the school grounds, thinking I would be better off with the humans I grew to watching through the portals than these fellow monsters of mine. I just sighed at this; it was a real shame too. Moka seemed very nice. I was almost certain that if we were to remain friends, she'd most certainly make a good…

"RYU!" I heard, turning around to see Moka, who was now panting, indicating that she was running from her last class to find me.

"M-Moka-san?" I gawked, surprised to see her.

"I felt that you were… acting strange since… our chat earlier, so…" Moka started as I turned my head again.

"Gomen… I feel too much like an outcast here. …So… I was thinking of going to a school for humans," I sighed.

"Humans?"

"Look, Moka-san. You're a good person, I know that, but… I don't think I'll truly be accepted at this school!"

"You can't! You can't go to a school for humans!" she screamed, grabbing my bag to try and stop me from leaving.

"Moka-san!"

"I hate humans," I managed to hear her mutter, somehow breaking something inside of me that instant; I may not have been human, but I still felt like I could've had some good human friends.

"Eh? W-Why?" I gawked.

"I went to a school for humans during junior high. I was lonely because humans don't believe in monsters," she told me, surprising me to my core; could this mean that humans wouldn't believe in digital monsters if they heard of them? "I was different from everyone… It'd be better if I didn't exist! I kept thinking about such things. But you told me it's alright even if I am a vampire! That's why for the first time, I didn't feel alone…"

I noticed Moka crying at that point, with her hands on my chest. I could tell she really cared for me; it reminded me of how Renamon would treat me if I was having problems, but… Renamon wasn't here to calm me down like the mother/sister figure I considered her. It was breaking my heart to bring it up to Moka-san, but I knew the truth had to come out sooner or later.

"Moka-san… what if I said… I envy the humans that you hate," I started saying with a broken heart. "Would you still accept me?"

"Eh?" Moka gawked in confusion as I backed off.

"…I envy them," I answered. "I envy the humans and their lives they lead. I've watched them and wanted to see what it was like to be with them, but I only got into this school because I… I'm a recently discovered monster who envies humanity!"

At the sound of that, Moka was stunned as she removed her hands from me.

"No way…" Moka gawked with an expression I've rarely seen, but I felt that she couldn't trust me then.

"That face you made. Do you not see me as a friend anymore? Just like all the other students who saw me with you?" I asked.

"N-No, that's not it. Demo… is it true, Ryu? About you envying humans?" she responded.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped out of the moment, making Moka stop before she could touch me again. "You hate humans, don't you? Think they're just a virus that plagues your life? If they treat me the same way, then I… I… I don't want to befriend monsters either!"

This seemed to shock Moka to her core as I heard her gasp.

"G-Gomen, Moka-san… but I… I… I can't stay any longer!" I screamed as I ran off.

"R-Ryu!" she cried out as I ran back towards where the bus stop was.

* * *

_Little did our digital protagonist know that Moka was following behind him, but lost her way in the forest._

'Ryu… I'm sorry I said those things,' _Moka replied in her head. _'I promise to make it up to you some day.'

"_Where're you off to, Moka-san?' a voice responded as Saizou came out from behind a tree, surprising our little vampire and forcing her to back off._

"_OH, Saizou-san? …I'm very busy," she responded as Saizou just chuckled._

"_I can't stand it anymore!" he responded as he began to grow in bulk and height, transforming into a large muscular creature while his uniform busted off. "This is my real form, an orc!"_

"_NO!"_

* * *

I had already reached the exit of the forest, sighing and contemplating about what happened. Maybe for once, the Digimon Sovereigns made a mistake. There's no way I can get along with the monsters of this world. I should've just stayed back with Terriermon and Renamon when I had the chance.

"NO!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

"Moka-san? Don't tell me it's that Saizou guy?" I muttered to myself. "Still, what can I do…?"

Then it hit me, if I could help, Saizou wouldn't know how to counter my attacks since Digimon were recently discovered. Besides, I couldn't let my first friend in this world fall to some bully like him.

* * *

"_What's wrong?" Saizou asked mockingly while looking a slobber-covered Moka leaning against a tree. "Won't you transform, Moka-san? Or are you too frightened?"_

"_It's against school rules to transform!" Moka retorted._

"_We're outside the school, so it's fine!" the orc Saizou chuckled, showing off his bulky and boney form before lashing his tongue out and wrapping it around Moka's leg._

"_Stop it!" Moka screamed before as she was whipped around until she was hit against another tree, simply causing Saizou to chuckle at seeing Moka's pain._

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" a familiar voice to Moka cried out as Saizou turned around to see… Ryu._

* * *

"You get away from Moka-san RIGHT NOW!" I shouted in Saizou face, a hint of my dino roar escaping my mouth in the process, but I could also tell Moka was happy to see me.

"Ryu!" she whimpered as I saw Saizou's new form approach me, showing off how tall he was.

"What'd you say? You fool!" Saizou snapped as he tried to punch me, but I simply caught his fist without letting Giru take control.

"Moka's the first friend I ever made here, and there's no way I'm letting you harm her any further!" I snapped, tossing his arm away before headbutting him in the gut, launching Saizou back to the ground, surprising him and Moka.

"Ryu?" Moka gawked as I pulled out my Digivice and the blue card.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to reveal my true self this early, but you leave me no choice!" I roared, swiping the card as instructed to me by Azulongmon. "DIGITAL HENSHIN!"

As I swiped the card, the monsters watched as my human body transformed into ones and zeros floating in midair before they changed position. My data restored and solidified once more, I transformed back into my rookie Digimon level: Guilmon!

"Nani?!" Moka gawked.

"Huh? What're you?!" Saizou gawked. "You're no monster I've seen before!"

"That's because my kind was only recently discovered," I answered. "I am a Digital Monster, a Digimon if you will. Specifically, I'm what you call a B-Rank Rookie Digimon."

"B-Rank, huh? Nothing I can't handle," Saizou scoffed before…

"PYRO SPHERE!" I shouted, spitting out a powerful flame shot from my mouth, knocking Saizou through a few trees, surprising Moka as she was still confused as to what I was.

"R-Ryu?" she gawked as I walked over to her.

"Please, Moka. Call me Guilmon when I'm like this, okay?" I requested.

"Okay."

"Sorry for running off like that. I… I thought you hated me for envying humans."

"Of course not. You're my first friend, remember?"

"Right."

Then, without warning, Saizou came back and sucker punched me a distance away and down the hill, making me roll like crazy as Saizou looked on in laughter.

"You're tough, I'll give you that. And even though I don't know much about your monster form, you're still pathetic!" Saizou scoffed when…

"GUILMON!" Moka called out, following me down the hill.

"Hey, wait up!" Saizou responded, following Moka down.

* * *

Still in my Guilmon form, I grunted as I got up, finally having reached the bus stop.

"Huh… when I wanted to get back here, I couldn't, but one lucky punch," I noted as I grunted and got to my feet. "I actually ended up here…"

"Guilmon!" I heard Moka scream as she reached my level and hugged me. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Guilmon. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but the difference between humans and monsters are just too much."

"Moka-san… Don't worry… we're both monsters, right?"

"Maybe, but I'm a vampire, sucking blood and harming humans. Back in my previous school, all I really wanted was a friend… but it didn't matter whether they were human or monster. But I guess it really is impossible."

"Moka-san… relax. I'm not exactly the first person anyone wanted to make friends with back home. I was lucky having friends at all since I was a Fresh level, a baby if you will. But still, you're the first person I met in this world that's so new to me," I reminded Moka. "We both made our own mistakes, so why don't we make up for them together… Moka?"

"Guilmon…" she smiled as we both hugged, tears falling from our eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" we heard Saizou speak as he climbed down the hill.

"Move back, Moka," I insisted.

"Guilmon?" Moka gawkd as she moved all the way back to the bus stop sign.

"I might not be the best of monsters, Digital or other, but, I just want to be Moka's friend!" I roared as Saizou got closer with a smirk on his face.

"Quit your blabbering!" Saizou snapped as he hit me, breaking the sign while knocking me to the edge of the cliff.

"Guilmon!" Moka screamed as she came up to me.

"Even if you're a vampire…" I muttered. "I still like you."

Moka then started to tear up as I placed my clawed hand gently onto her shoulder.

"Guilmon…" she gasped before we ended up hugging

Then, I felt it; newfound energy. Despite my weakened state, I was building up the energy to keep going on… for Moka.

"What's with the mushy stuff? Either get up and fight or get out of my way, dino-yaro!" Saizou snapped, making me more than ready to respond.

Moka helped me up, and I thanked her for it before I turned to Saizou as a red aura began to fire off from my body. I just roared even louder as a new energy burst from my body, stopping Saizou in his tracks from getting closer. Moka knew something was up as she backed up, allowing me to gather all of this new energy to help me do something I hadn't been able to do in a while: digivolve!

* * *

**"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"** I roared as I felt my data surging faster than ever, burning off my rookie skin as I grew in height, gained horns, blades on my elbows, and a white mane, and becoming even more powerful before my new Champion form… **"…GROWLMON!"**

It was a bit of a shocker to for the monsters around me to see me change forms like I did, but I knew this would become possible for me sooner or later. I guess my path to maturity started this digivolution of mine.

"What?! I-Impossible! There's no way a B-Rank like you could even come CLOSE to being able to transform into something like this! How could you be able to transform into an A-Rank monster?" Saizou gawked while Moka still saw me as her friend, still trying to protect her.

"Because… that's just how my kind rolls," I answered staring Saizou down.

"Don't screw with me!" Saizou roared as he jumped up to try and strike as my elbow-blades glowed with plasma as I built up my energy.

"DRAGON SLASH!" I shouted as I slashed my arms, strking Saizou with both plasma-charged blades, knocking him into the air.

Moka was simply stunned by this. She, like Saizou, had never witnessed any monster be able to transform like I had done.

'If Ryu-I mean Guilmon could transform like this, I wonder what other Digimon are like,' _Moka noted as she witnessed Growlmon's bout._

Suddenly, though, Saizou came back down, and somehow was able to give me a strong elbow drop onto my head, knocking me further into the ground while creating a huge crater in the ground.

"Guilmon!" Moka gasped. "Or… do you have another name in this form like your human form?"

"Yea… it's Growlmon, now," I answered, still recovering from the nasty blow I took. "But… don't worry about me, Moka. Run… don't let Saizou hurt you…"

As I urged her to run, I accidentally grabbed her rosary, somehow pulling it off, making Moka gasp.

"It came off!" Moka gasped surprising both me and Saizou as I dumbly looked at the silver cross in my claws before seeing Moka get engulfed by this bright light.

* * *

I was able see that the sky turned red and everything else around me and Saizou turned black as we saw some bats fly from the moon that suddenly appeared, merging with Moka, giving her a more desirable figure, turning her hair an silvery white, making her a bit taller, and when she opened her eyes… oh those eyes… What once were the innocent jade eyes of the Moka I first met were now replaced by the slitted crimson red eyes of a true monster. Yet, the bats quickly covered up her forms, blinding us to her form.

"What's with her?" Saizou gawked.

"She… transformed?" I gawked as well, seeing Moka in her new form.

"She's like a totally different person!" Saizou noticed. "That's not AKashiya Moka!"

"…Moka-san…" I grunted, still clinging to her rosary, remembering what she said earlier.

"_Once this rosary is taken off, I'll turn into a terrifying, true vampire," she told me._

'_Could this be a true vampire…?' _I wondered.

Then, the bats on her body finally started coming off, revealing that cold stare that seemed to pierce me to my digital soul. Sure enough, she was also giving off that more powerful aura I felt before.

"It's just like the rumors say…" Saizou gasped. "Those red eyes. The silver hair. A huge demonic aura! So she's an S-Class Monster, a vampire?!"

This Moka seemed to just scoff at the comments as she brushed her hair aside and stared Saizou down.

"So you are the one who awakened me from my slumber, huh?" she asked in a colder, darker tone than the innocent voice I've come to grow familiar with.

"What's wrong with my body…" Saizou muttered as he was literally frozen stiff while I seemed to be revitalized and stood up once more, hanging on to the rosary. "It couldn't be… I'm trembling just from looking at her! NO WAY!"

Moka then stretched a bit and looked at me.

"So, Growlmon. I see you have a lot of names, and power to back up your appearance, and I thank you for looking after my other side, but I think it's time I finish this," she told me as Saizou muttered to himself to try and strike.

"Mind if I give you a hand?" I asked.

"Of course. After all, we're all monsters here."

"Tch! Like I'm gonna be stopped by a vampire and some dino-freak!" Saizou scoffed as Moka yawned.

Saizou managed to push aside his inner fear and charged towards Moka, but instead got a faceful of my tail. I used it to launch him a distance off.

"I'll launch him to you, then feel free to deal with him when he comes to you, Moka," I told the vampire that was my friend.

"Whatever you say, as long as I can get some action in," she figured as I jumped to where Saizou was recovering.

He then looked up to see me in my more feral state before…

"PYRO BLASTER!" I roared as I spewed out a powerful blaze, sending the orc towards Moka.

"You should realize your own place," she informed Saizou as he came towards her before using a hard front kick on him, sending the orc into the hillside with spinning eyes.

"I'll be aware of it from now on," Saizou whimpered.

'_She's completely different from the Moka a moment ago… Overwhelmingly strong… even moreso than when she whacked me by mistake before… but the question is… which is the real Moka?' _I asked myself as I felt my power drain to the point where I had to revert to my rookie level.

I then simply panted in exhaustion as I took out my Digivice, swiped the card again, and transformed back into my human form.

"Nice moves," I commented to Moka before I seemed to wobble a bit before being caught in Moka's arms, and then, I smelt it… that familiar smell.

I didn't realize it earlier because she commented on the smell of my blood, despite my confusion. However, I remembered it when she sucked my blood. Sure enough, it was the same smell that Moka had when I first met her; that meant this Moka and the one I met were one and the same.

"You did a good job there, Digimon," Moka replied holding out her hand as I figured out she what she wanted and handed her the rosary. "I just ask you one favor, keep watch over my other half while rest."

"Of course," I smiled as Moka nodded and hooked up her rosary to her choker again before transforming back into the Moka I first met, also causing the atmosphere to revert to what it looked like before she changed.

Sadly, she seemed tired as she was about to fall… at least, if I didn't catch her in time.

* * *

After this, Moka awoke, seemingly not remembering what happened. Regardless, I think I'm going to enjoy my stay here at Youkai Academy. Sure, I may miss my friends back in the Digital World, but I'm sure Moka and any other friends I make here can make up for it.

* * *

(Cue Digimon Tamers Theme: Biggest Dreamer)

***We hear a roar as the Digimon from the Digimon Tamers logo is seen with the second half of the Rosario + Vampire logo.*******

**Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer, Zensokuryoku de (Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer running full speed through)**

***Next, we see Guilmon/Ryu running like Takato did in the original Digimon Tamers intro along with Moka, and some other students from Youkai academy.***

**Mirai mo ima mo kaka nukero~ (both the future and the present~)**

***We see silhouettes of Guilmon, Inner Moka, Terriermon, and Renamon run across the screen before the human forms of the monsters look towards the readers. Then, through the instrumental, we see screenshots of Ryu/Guilmon with Moka (with Inner Moka's form seen behind her), ?/Terriermon with a blue haired girl with a large bust, ?/Renamon with a young girl in a witch's outfit, and other students that could be seen later before the full title of the show is seen: Digimon + Vampire, with the bat seen in the show flying around it along with little Calumon playing on the logo as well.***

**Sou boku wa ki zuitan da (That's right, I've realized)**

***We see Ryu and Moka hanging out at school before Ryu opened his eyes widely.***

**Zutto shukudai wasureteta (I forgot to do my homework)**

***Then, shadows of other Digimon were seen around the school.***

**Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo (That's one puzzle, puzzle, puzzle)**

***We see the Digimon protagonists hanging with their monster friends, all in human form, with Impmon, still in Digimon form running around the campus.***

"**Boku wa dare nan darou?" ("Who am I?")**

***Calumon is seen after a flock of bats leave before his ears shrink and looks to the sky as the camera zooms out.***

**SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa hiza itakutatte ne (Even if I slide and skin my knees)**

***Ryu and his Digimon friends in human form soon stand with their Digivices to the sky as their Youkai Academy friends back them up.*******

**Sugu tachiagaranakya (I've gotta stand right back up)**

***Ryu then transforms to Digimon form as his Growlmon form appears behind his Guilmon form, and his higher leveled forms appear behind that.***

**CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa~ (I know my chance will run away~)**

***Like with Ryu/Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon revert from human to Digimon form as their Digivolutions appear behind them in silhouette form before we see more of the villains to appear later in the story.***

**Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari (Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Dreaming is the start of everything.)**

***In front of Ryu transforming into Guilmon and said Digimon digivolving towards his Mega form, we see the silhouettes of Ryu and Moka having a nice time.***

**Sore ga kotae daro Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo (that's the answer. I'll fly farther than anyone)**

***We then see ? reverting to Terriermon and seeing that form digivolve to his Mega form while his human form silhouette is on a date with his blue-haired girlfriend (Also a silhouette here)***

**Subete no asu wo tsuranuite (through all the tomorrows)**

***We finish this off with Renamon's human form reverting to normal before digivolving to her Mega form as her human silhouette is seen alongside her little witch friend.***

**Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer, Zensokuryoku de (Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer running full speed through)**

***Next, we see the main Digimon trio in human form posing, ready for combat.***

**Mirai mo ima mo kaka nukero (both the future and the present~)**

***This finished off with Impmon walking towards the screen as his Mega form's silhouette appears behind him on top of the blood red colored academy before the cast marches out of the shadows, each person paired up before they pose, arms raised, lights coming from those who have Digivices, and their friends and them turning into their monster forms as the song ends.***

* * *

Ryu/Guilmon: I'm almost not sure why, but could I have entered a more dangerous world than I thought.

Moka: You're going to be fine, Ryu. Let's just relax and kiss.

Ryu/Guilmon: But won't I just be sucked on more next time? And… what's a succubus?

Moka: Next time, Succubus + Vampire. And another, CAPU!

* * *

**Ryu: Wow! You just now learned that those things are Digivices? Well, regardless, let's hope we see Izzy and Mimi return safely to the rest of their gang.**

**Izzy: A Digimon taking on human form and going to school? Is that possible? I'd best do some research.**

**KKD's Update Sunday! See you all next time, and until then, Jaa ne!**

* * *

**KKD: Well, that's the whole Update Sunday for this week, but I do hope you guys like what I decided to do, and hope you look forward to the next chapters. Like the guys above said, until next time, Jaa ne!**


	2. Succubus to Vampire

**KKD: And now, the second half of the Digimon Update Sunday. After what happened with Joe and Sora, it's kinda ironic that we're coming back to a place where there's a school for monsters, …I wonder if there'll be any Bakemon or something? Oh well, onto today's chapter!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does NOT own anything used in this fictional work. They belong to Shonen Jump/V-Jump, Viz Media, Bandai, Capcom, and their respective owners. KKD only owns the concepts that are original within this fiction.**

**KKD: One last thing before we move on, SOPA has sadly returned, and we need your help to stop them! We may be 1-0 against them now, but we need to make sure we secure our Internet freedom for now and for all future generations! Google "Stop SOPA", go to the American censorship website, and join the fight to stop SOPA by signing the petition to make sure our freedom for the Internet is secure. And don't forget to spread the word wherever you may be, from Fanfiction to Youtube to Deviantart to wherever you fans are, spread the word, and protect our freedom! I'm KKD, and I approve of this message. And now, back to our regularly scheduled program.**

* * *

_**"**__To Whom this may concern,_

_ I'm relieved to say that the dormitory I am staying in at Youkai Academy has single-rooms."_

This is part of what I said in something I wrote back to my friends in the Digital World. Yet, at this point for me, I was just asleep in one of the rooms I mentioned as my alarm clock went off at about 7:30 am.

_ "Why you ask?"_

Well, regardless, I finally woke up and was on my way to the restrooms to clean myself up, passing by some other students who had some goofs happen between their forms overnight.

"AH! What a good night's sleep," one student replied as noticed something.

"Hey, you transformed while you were sleeping," the second student pointed out to the first, who now had a boar head.

"Oh crap, that's against the school rules, isn't it…" he chuckled nervously as the two ignored me passing by completely in my human form. "But hey, isn't it the same for you?"

The second student felt his head and noticed that half of it was that of a zombie.

"Yeah, you're right," he admitted while I used the nearby sinks to wash my face.

_"Yes, as is appropriate for us as a newly discovered species for this world, this is a school built and designed by monsters for monsters to attend."_

I was just glad that I was a monster, too. A Digital Monster.

* * *

_Back with the Sovereigns, Azulongmon got word from the chairman of the school of what happened one Guilmon's first day. And, upon request, the Chairman of Youkai Academy has insisted the Digimon Sovereign on sending two more Digimon as students who could help out Guilmon in a pinch should other students not be there. And so, Azulongmon picked two in particular that would work well with Guilmon._

_ "…And so, you shall join Guilmon at the school, but remember he goes by the name Ryu Wakahisa. And so, to cover your identities as Digimon, you two shall also be given humans names. Specifically, you shall be Yoshikuni Tsubasa and Makino Kumiko," Azulongmon told the duo who were already in human forms, each wearing the uniforms of the school, the male (Tsubasa) in a suit like Ryu's, and the girl (Kumiko) in an outfit similar to Moka's. "This will not be an easy task. Are you two sure you're up for this?"_

_ "Positive," Kumiko answered as both she and Tsubasa smirked._

_ "Just leave everything to us," Tsubasa smiled in response to Azulongmon._

* * *

**KKD Studios Presents**

* * *

(Cue Digimon Tamers Theme: Biggest Dreamer)

* * *

A Sgt. M00re Challenge

* * *

***We hear a roar as the Digimon from the Digimon Tamers logo is seen with the second half of the Rosario + Vampire logo.***

**Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer, Zensokuryoku de (Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer running full speed through)**

***Next, we see Guilmon/Ryu running like Takato did in the original Digimon Tamers intro along with Moka, and some other students from Youkai academy.***

**Mirai mo ima mo kaka nukero~ (both the future and the present~)**

***We see silhouettes of Guilmon, Inner Moka, Terriermon, and Renamon run across the screen before the human forms of the monsters look towards the readers. Then, through the instrumental, we see screenshots of Ryu/Guilmon with Moka (with Inner Moka's form seen behind her), ?/Terriermon with a blue haired girl with a large bust, ?/Renamon with a young girl in a witch's outfit, and other students that could be seen later before the full title of the show is seen: Digimon + Vampire, with the bat seen in the show flying around it along with little Calumon playing on the logo as well.***

* * *

**Digimon + Vampire**

* * *

**Sou boku wa ki zuitan da (That's right, I've realized)**

***We see Ryu and Moka hanging out at school before Ryu opened his eyes widely.***

**Zutto shukudai wasureteta (I forgot to do my homework)**

***Then, shadows of other Digimon were seen around the school.***

**Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo (That's one puzzle, puzzle, puzzle)**

***We see the Digimon protagonists hanging with their monster friends, all in human form, with Impmon, still in Digimon form running around the campus.***

"**Boku wa dare nan darou?" ("Who am I?")**

***Calumon is seen after a flock of bats leave before his ears shrink and looks to the sky as the camera zooms out.***

**SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa hiza itakutatte ne (Even if I slide and skin my knees)**

***Ryu and his Digimon friends in human form soon stand with their Digivices to the sky as their Youkai Academy friends back them up.***

**Sugu tachiagaranakya (I've gotta stand right back up)**

***Ryu then transforms to Digimon form as his Growlmon form appears behind his Guilmon form, and his higher leveled forms appear behind that.***

**CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa~ (I know my chance will run away~)**

***Like with Ryu/Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon revert from human to Digimon form as their Digivolutions appear behind them in silhouette form before we see more of the villains to appear later in the story.***

**Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari (Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Dreaming is the start of everything.)**

***In front of Ryu transforming into Guilmon and said Digimon digivolving towards his Mega form, we see the silhouettes of Ryu and Moka having a nice time.***

**Sore ga kotae daro Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo (that's the answer. I'll fly farther than anyone)**

***We then see ? reverting to Terriermon and seeing that form digivolve to his Mega form while his human form silhouette is on a date with his blue-haired girlfriend (Also a silhouette here)***

**Subete no asu wo tsuranuite (through all the tomorrows)**

***We finish this off with Renamon's human form reverting to normal before digivolving to her Mega form as her human silhouette is seen alongside her little witch friend.***

**Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer, Zensokuryoku de (Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer running full speed through)**

***Next, we see the main Digimon trio in human form posing, ready for combat.***

**Mirai mo ima mo kaka nukero (both the future and the present~)**

***This finished off with Impmon walking towards the screen as his Mega form's silhouette appears behind him on top of the blood red colored academy before the cast marches out of the shadows, each person paired up before they pose, arms raised, lights coming from those who have Digivices, and their friends and them turning into their monster forms as the song ends.***

* * *

**Chapter 2: Succubus + Vampire**

* * *

After getting cleaned up and all that, I walked out of the dorm with a lot of the other male students there. Initially, I was thinking of leaving, but I have to wait a month for the bus to come back and return me back to the human world. I'm not even sure if it can make any kind of special cases… not that I mind, though. I'm already getting used to the place. Still, since almost no one on campus knows what I am, I can't let them on to the answer of that question.

"Look! The legendary new student, Akashiya Moka-chan!" two of the men behind me pointed out with smiles while one almost had a nosebleed.

"She's radiant, so radiant!" the third guy blushed as I finally turned around to see Moka moving along the path as happy as usual.

As expected, the boys had hearts in their eyes when Moka looked and noticed someone, rushing over hoping it was one of them. Yet, also as expected, she ignored them and grabbed onto me, making _me _blush and smile while the others were confused by Moka's actions and enraged thinking I managed to hook her somehow.

"Ohaiyou, Ryu-san!" she smiled, looking as innocent as ever.

"Ohaiyou, Moka-chan…" I smiled back as we walked away, with the three boys behind us fuming at what just happened.

"KUSO! What the hell?!" one of the students shouted in irritation while his buddies were simply fuming.

"It's that Wakahisa Ryu guy!" a second one growled in annoyance as they gave me some death glares from behind.

"He may not look like it, but he has the power to transform into some red dino monster, transform FURTHER into an A-Rank monster, and defeat that delinquent monster, Komiya Saizou!" the first guy growled as the bat from before hovered down.

"Hai, hai, hai, thanks for the explanation ~chu," the bat replied.

I just sighed at that point, having heard this. I was obviously annoyed that those jerks were looking down on me. I also didn't like how they heard the rumors of my beating Saizou by myself with my transformations, but I just thought 'Since when did I beat him _myself?_'.

"What's wrong, Ryu-san?" Moka asked, seeing the expression on my face while looking at me with the same smile as ever. "Let's go!"

With that, we were running along, but I could still hear the guys whining behind us.

"They're holding hands?!" one gawked with tears in his eyes.

"I'm jealous!" another shouted next.

"This is painful!" the third hollered.

"I'm envious!" all three cried out… man, if they were trying to pull a funny, they failed miserably with that rhyming of theirs.

* * *

_Unknown to any of them at first, there was one girl who was listening from behind one of the trees. She was the bluenette sitting near Ryu in his homeroom class the previous day, wearing the girl's uniform minus the jacket to show off her massive bust._

* * *

Later down the path, I could finally rid my ears of the crying of the obvious jealous male students. This even allowed me a sigh of relief. Then…

"Hey, Ryu?" Moka asked me.

"Yea, Moka-chan?" I answered.

"I think it must be lonely for you for you to be in a school full of monsters, without monsters of your own kind to support you," Moka figured. "But if something is troubling you, please come and tell me. I'll do my best to help."

"Whoa… um… gee… arigatou… Moka-chan," I gratefully smiled as I began to think. _'Even though it scared me when she turned into a true vampire, Moka-chan is really friendly after all.'_

For a bit, I felt each of us mentioning the other's name in our heads longingly… then…

"I can't…" she muttered.

"Ara? Can't what?" I asked.

"I overslept and haven't had my breakfast, so…" she muttered.

"You need a drink?" I offered, removing my jacket a bit so she could bite down when she was ready.

"Arigatou," she smiled as she leaned down to my neck and… "CAPU!"

I winced at first due to the initial bite, but after that, I just focused on how good it surprisingly felt. When she was finished, she let go, leaving only the kiss mark on my neck. Thankfully, there's no wound, and it didn't hurt much, but Moka-chan is a vampire after all. Also, I was new to the whole concept on blood, despite what I learned about it from my Digivice. Still, if that scary vampire was Moka's true nature...

* * *

(Male Digimon Transfer's POV)

Man, this was trippy. First, my pal Guilmon left for this world of the humans, which we used to watch from portals. Next, I discover he's gone to this school for monsters within this world, and now I'm stuck as a special transfer to this place alongside our other childhood friend. But right now, I was still trying to locate where the heck I was.

Oh, where are my manners. My name in my human form is Yoshikuni Tsubasa, and I'm in pretty much the same uniform as most of the students at this school, but my hair was a black, almost dark green color with my eyes being green as well.

At the moment, I was looking at a map in an attempt to find my way around this school. I found myself next to some kind of pond amidst these trees.

"Mou… where am I headed, anyway?" I groaned. "If only Rena - uh I mean Kumiko - hadn't decided to run off on me, I'd have managed to locate the school with this thing!"

Suddenly, I heard a female moan, but it wasn't that of my friend, I'll tell you that. It seemed more high-pitched. I looked around and saw a girl on her knees panting. From the distance I was at, I could see a girl with light ocean-blue hair tied back with a purple headband that has one star on the side. She had a plain long-sleeved shirt with a red bowtie, a pale-yellow colored vest, a light brown checked skirt, white leg warmers, and plain black dress shoes.

"Someone…" she muttered, making me run over to her location.

"Excuse me… are you okay?" I asked.

"All of a sudden… I got a little dizzy…" she muttered as she lifted her face, revealing her cute face with deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes.

Seeing how cute she was and how big her… assets were, I blushed a very bright red, almost as red as my bud in his true form normally looked.

"I'm sorry, but could you give me a hand?" she requested, leaving me dumbfounded.

_'This wasn't the boy I was looking for, but every little bit helps,' the girl smirked to herself._

"Yea, of course," I replied, helping her to her feet as she leaned close to me. "Are you alright?"

Then, something came over me, I don't know what it was, but it seemed to happen when the girl suddenly pressed her… bust against my chest, leaving me speechless.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"N-Nothing!" I answered, trying to remain innocent, but something about this girl made me feel that wouldn't last for very long. "Anyway, I have to take you to the infirmary… wherever it is…"

"You mean you don't know your way around?" the girl asked me.

"Y-Yea! I'm… I'm new here," I answered.

"Thanks for helping me. I can help guide you if you can help me stay on my feet," she smiled as we started walking on.

"Thank you for helping me, Tsubasa-kun," this girl smiled at me later.

"Oh… it was nothing…" I smiled until it hit me that she said my human name, and I didn't even bring it up before. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Eh? ...Oh! Silly, I couldn't help but hear you muttering before," she giggled. "You know, just before you helped me up."

She just giggled seeing me. I don't know what's up, but I couldn't stop looking at her and get back to thinking about where Ryu and Kumiko were. Yet from what I heard about this place, this girl was also a monster, maybe nothing like us Digimon, but still.

Suddenly, while she was giggling, she seemed to get woozy and fall over again. Thankfully, I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?!" I asked again.

"Sorry. I've been weak ever since I was born," she answered. "Sometimes, my breasts will…"

"Breasts?!" I gawked.

"Squeeze just like this," she answered, pressing them into me again. "like it's about to burst! It's bouncing… It's squeezing… See, so much..."

Man! I didn't know what was wrong with me then. It was like she was hypnotizing me or something. Yet, I snapped out for just a moment to realize I needed to find my friends!

"Tsubasa-kun?" I heard her say.

"Y-Yea?" I asked dumbly.

"Look at my eyes," she requested as she stared directly into my eyes. "I'm Kuruno Kurumu. Please be my friend."

Suddenly, I felt sleepy, and my memory faded about there as I was just staring into her eyes. All I could think about next was the bouncing and squeezing of her breasts against my chest. I don't know what happened next, but I felt like playing with her as I teased her a bit, and she seemed just fine with playing along with me and my antics. And it was even weirder considering I was moving all on my own.

* * *

(Earlier in Kumiko's POV)

I'll get right to the point. My name is Makino Kumiko, transfer to this school along with Yoshikuni Tsubasa who came shortly after our friend Wakahisa Ryu. If you must know, I had platinum blonde hair that was in a braid down to my waist, blue eyes as was typical, a bust of about a C to D cup that stretched my white school shirt and showed off the red ribbon while I wore a blue vest on top along with a golden yellow skirt, white knee socks with foxes imprinted on the sides, and blue shoes made for school.

When I had arrived with Tsubasa, he insisted on following a map while I just followed the trail directly to the school, and we ended up losing each other. Now at the school, I was looking around both to get acquainted with everything, but also to get locate my friends Tsubasa and Ryu.

Thankfull, it didn't take me long to locate one of my friends using my Digivice, which was similar to the ones Ryu and Tusbasa had, just with blue as the accent color instead of red like Ryu's. Speaking of whom, I reached the school balcony, and that was where I found them.

"Ryu-san?" I asked, surprising the friend of mine in human form, along with the monster girl he was with.

* * *

(Ryu's POV)

"Eh?" I gawked seeing this girl, there was something familiar about her, but I couldn't quite place the face. "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Kumiko. Your old friend," she told me, before I noticed her mouth the name "Renamon".

I was surprised by this, but ignored it and decided to go with this girl; I'd have her show me for certain if she was really Renamon.

"You two know each other?" Moka asked.

"Actually, yes we do, Moka-chan," I confirmed. "This is one of my friends from back in my world."

"Really? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Akashiya Moka," she smiled at Kumiko, who only gave me a confused look.

"I'll explain later," I told Kumiko. So, where's our other friend?" I asked mouthing Terriermon's name.

"We got lost on campus and I was looking for him. We can search together if you want," Kumiko answered.

"Of course!"

With that, we began to search around for Terriermon, or Tsubasa as Kumiko told me. Thankfully, we didn't have to search far as Kumiko heard his voice and we followed her until we found the dude in human form… playing with one of the other schoolgirls?

"Tsubasa," Kumiko responded, making the two look at the three of us. "Who's your new friend?"

"Who is that person?" Moka gawked.

"My, another newbie," the bluenette giggled seeing us. "And as for Ryu-san and Moka-san, aren't we in the same class? Right, Tsubasa-kun?"

"Yea. The very same class," Tsubasa answered with an odd look in his eyes…

I knew something was off with him at that point, but I couldn't tell what… but it became apparent when the girl rubbed her bust against Tsubasa's chest.

'_Maybe I can use Tsubasa-kun to get at Ryu-kun at some point," Kurumu smirked to herself._

"Let's go, Tsubasa-kun," the bluenette smiled. "Class is about to start."

"Is it, Ryu?" Kumiko asked me as I checked my watch.

"Forget that clock, Ryu-san. Let's go," the bluenette told me as she stared at me. I could tell something was up, so, against my initial better judgement, I let Giru take over, making my eyes yellow and slitted with my hair red.

* * *

(Kumiko POV)

"A hypnotist monster, huh?" I heard Ryu speak in that alternate personality of his, Giru.

I knew he only used that personality when he went out of control, or felt something was off.

"Ara? You have a close idea there, Ryu-kun," the monster girl giggled, yet having a tone that seemed surprised that a certain tactic didn't work.

Maybe Ryu was onto something. Regardless, we had to get to class that day.

"We have to move or we'll be late," I informed the others.

"She's right," Giru nodded at that. "Ikuze, Moka-chan."

"Hai. Ano… you wanna join us, Tsubasa?" Moka asked Tsubasa.

"No thanks. I don't wanna end up as breakfast like Ryu is to you," Tsubasa informed, making Moka gasp.

But… breakfast? What did Ryu not inform us of Moka-san? And if Tsubasa was really hypnotized, I wondered if the real him was questioning why he said that.

"That's so mean! Treating you as breakfast," the blue-haired girl replied, staring back at Moka occasionally. "Let's get going before you get eaten."

"Yeah, you're right," Tsubasa spoke, with a tone that seemed half-hearted.

At that, I noticed Ryu's features return to normal as Moka looked at him in confusion.

* * *

(Ryu's POV)

"...Ryu… do you really think I treat you as nothing but breakfast?" Moka asked me as I regained control of myself.

"Eh? No, of course not!" I answered as we all started off to class ourselves.

"But something was off," Kumiko informed us. "She was using some type of hypnosis as Giru pointed out."

"Giru?" Moka questioned.

"I'll explain it later. Right now, let's just get moving," I insisted.

Later, Kumiko and a normal Tsubasa introduced themselves to the class before the lecture got started. It was mostly based on modern literature, and I was taking some careful notes with Tsubasa having some kind of look of pondering. Probably wondering what was going on earlier and was thinking of talking to us. Kumiko, however, was her usual quiet self, also focusing on taking notes. Unaware to all three of us, Moka-chan and that bluenette, Kurumu I think her name was, had some kind of stare-off, intensely staring at each other so hard that it would've looked like sparks were flying. I was just glad that it didn't last much longer until the bell rang, getting Nekonome-sensei's attention.

"My, it looks like it's time. Then, we will end here, today," she smiled as she left, leaving us student to wait for the next class or whatever.

At that, Tsubasa, Kumiko, and I stood up and walked to each other.

"So what's going on with you and Kurumu, dude?" I whispered.

"Nothing, honest. I was lost for a bit until I met her on her knees by this pond," Tsubasa explained. "The next thing I know, she's getting all lovey-dovey on me, then when I stared into her eyes, I seemed to lose control of my body until she brought me here to class."

"I wonder why she did that to you?" I wondered.

"From what I can tell, and from what I've heard, she must be using Tsubasa to get to you, Ryu. Why do you think she gave you that stare earlier?" Kumiko pointed out.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "Maybe Moka-"

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Tsubasa gawked, making us look and see that the two girls behind us were now gone.

We had ended up looking around for Moka in particular, searching a majority of the building.

* * *

(Tsubasa's POV)

In the end, I ended up locating Ryu's friend.

"Oh, Moka-san!" I called out, approaching the girl in question. "You okay?"

"Why should you care? You're head over heels for that bluenette, not even caring about my feelings," she muttered. "For all you know, you could've hurt Ryu's feelings, too."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, that's not true! You see…" I started until…

"You are a vampire, right?" I heard Kurumu's voice ask.

With that, Moka-san and I looked up to the main stairwell where we saw Kurumu sitting on the rail of the stairwell in a rather… um… voluptuous pose.

"That's one of the rumors, Akashiya Moka-san," Kurumu added before jumping down, somehow revealing her panties (which I don't know if she did it on purpose or not), and I wasn't the only one who noticed this.

"*gasp* Did you see that?!" one of the other males gawked.

"Yes, it's pure white!" another male student smiled.

"There's that, but the most important is those bouncing breasts!" a third student shouted with lust, but none of these bothered the bluenette.

"Her body is so small, yet why are her breasts so big?" one of the other two asked before all three, blushingly shouted…

"It must be from the lineage of 'milky way' breasts!"

"I came here to challenge you," Kurumu replied, walking closer to Moka as I stepped aside.

"A challenge?" Moka repeated.

"You're in the way of my grand plan," Kurumu answered.

"Plan?"

"Yes, to turn all of Youkai Academy's boys into my love slaves," Kururmu added, posing dramatically, making all the boys in the area, minus me and hopefully Ryu, blush and cheer for her as her… breasts bounced. "The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!"

"Eh?" both Moka and I gawked as Kurumu kept swaying her body to show off her features.

"This is the succubus' Kuruno Kurumu's plan!" she added, shamelessly showing off her form.

"Wai-What? A succubus?" I gawked.

"Isn't it against school rules to reveal your true identity?" Moka pointed out.

"But you, Akashiya Moka," Kurumu continued to rant, getting in Moka's face. "Instead of falling for me, all the boys are falling for you instead!"

"Ignoring that, the school rules…" Moka continued.

_As they talked, our little bat buddy dropped in._

"_Hey guys, this conversation is off-topic," he spoke, referring to what the girls were talking about for a small moment._

Next thing I knew, sparks started to fly.

"I won't forgive you! My charms shouldn't have lost to you!" Kurumu nearly screamed.

"They're going at it," I heard one guy mutter.

"It's going to be a big storm!" another added before Kurumu walked off for a bit, and flashed her undies.

"That's why I've decided to steal Wakahisa Ryu and his little friend their from you, and defeat you completely!" Kurumu seemed to finish.

"What?!" I gawked. "Girl, I don't think you're thinking this clearly. You can't just go around taking people via 'stealing' as if they're property! That's just wrong!"

"Tsubasa's right! And besides, Ryu and Tsubasa have nothing to do with this!" Moka agreed.

"Ah, we found you!" I heard a voice reply.

* * *

(Ryu's POV)

"We were searching for you, Moka-chan," I replied as Kumiko and ran up to where she, Tsubasa, and Kurumu were.

"This'll be hell," one of the other males muttered.

"It's gonna rain blood," another added.

"How dreadfull," a third agreed.

'Man, these jerks mutter a lot,' I thought to myself.

"Ryu…" Moka gawked as Tsubasa approached me.

"Dude, something's off with this girl; she claims she's a succubus," Tsubasa whispered to me.

"We'll talk later…" I informed before thinking of something based on the info I got on succubi. "I got a plan, just don't tell Moka."

"Okay," Tsubasa whispered back as he, Kumiko, and I huddled up as I whispered the plan before we broke it.

"Now go tell her," I told Tsubasa, giving him a wink.

"Ano… Moka-san?" Tsubasa asked, getting her attention. "About earlier…"

Suddenly, Kurumu squealed and hugged both me and Tsubasa, making Moka gasp.

"Ryu-kun! Tsubasa-kun!" she smiled as Tsubasa tried to get her off.

"Sorry, but I gotta speak to Moka," he replied.

"Yea, no kidding. After all, he did hurt her feelings," I added until she looked at both of us.

"Charm," she muttered as both of us felt something suddenly happen when she looked into our eyes.

* * *

(Kumiko's POV)

Knowing what was going on, I just watched as Ryu and Tsubasa's eyes suddenly went blank before smiling.

"Actually… there wasn't anything to talk about," Tsubasa replied with a tired tone, making Moka gasp.

"That's right," Ryu agreed, in an equally convincing tone.

"Tsubasa! Ryu-kun! Let go of her," Moka responded.

"Why?" the two boys asked.

"Why what? She's dangerous!"

"There's no such thing," Ryu smiled.

"Yea, moumantai," Terriermon chuckled half-heartedly.

"I just noticed that you and Tsubasa smell really good, Ryu-kun," Kurumu giggled. "Yes… just like a human; those must be some very good disguises."

This made Moka gasp.

"Ryu-kun's blood must be tasty," Kurumu replied to Moka. "This must be why you were having him for breakfast."

"That's not it!" Moka protested. "I'm not using him or anything, I just…"

"That makes sense," Tsubasa noted. "Doesn't it, Ryu?"

"I see… that's why Moka-san wanted to befriend me," Ryu figured, making Moka nearly freak out.

I don't know if this was good acting, or if they purposefully fell for this bluenette's charm, but as said girl just smirked, I saw that the boys' eyes were still blank, but I couldn't help but feel that they knew this happened before… like this morning with Tsubasa when he first met Kurumu.

"Why else would a vampire want you?" Tsubasa asked.

"What? Seems like I really am just breakfast for Moka-san," Ryu added, really making Moka nerved.

"No, you're wrong!" Moka exclaimed.

But then, I couldn't help but noticed Moka was suddenly broken, as tears fell from her eyes and I heard whimpers coming from her mouth. Something tells me I'd need to comfort this girl later. Finally, Moka ran off wailing in tears while Kurumu giggled in victory before turning it into flat-out laughter.

"Akashiya Moka is smashed!" Kurumu smirked.

I'm just hoping the boys are convincing enough to pull this off while I go comfort Moka and explain the situation to her.

* * *

_Later, in the infirmary, we see Tsubasa sitting in a chair, regretting stuff he did mentally despite being unable to control his body. Standing at the edge of one of the beds was Ryu, just standing there and looking like he was hypnotized, too. Kurumu, however, was sitting on the bed Ryu was at the foot of cheering for her victory, while a skinny black tail had appeared from her skirt._

"_Yay, I made that wench cry!" she cheered._

'Why did Ryu and I say such terrible things to Moka-san… even after what he told us...' _Tsubasa wondered to himself while Ryu barely seemed to move a muscle._

'Moka's tearful face was priceless,' _the succubus chuckled to herself._

'No matter how I think about it, we said too much…' _Tsubasa added to his thoughts. _'Could it be my bud really did get hypnotized despite what we planned?'

_Then, Ryu walked over, seeing his bud so sad, and placed his hand on Tsubasa's shoulder, while the dude just brushed it off and stood up, both boys getting Kurumu's attention again._

"_Tsubasa-kun? Ryu-kun?" she asked seeing them, in particular Tsubasa who no longer had that blank stare in his eyes._

"_Ryu-san and I need to apologize to Moka-san," Tsubasa answered._

"_Wait!" Kurumu responded, shoving her bosom into Tsubasa's face and hugging him, much to his initial shock. "You must be feeling depressed, Tsubasa-kun, but it's okay, because I'll comfort you and Ryu-san."_

_And then… uh… well… PST! KOUMORI-KUN! LITTLE HELP?!_

_With that, our little bat friend placed up a text image, reading "Please wait for a while", as Ryu was quickly pulled into the hug and… _

"_It would be too dangerous to broadcast the following scenes~ chuu," the bat smiled, relieving this author of the fear of nearly breaking his own words._

* * *

(Kumiko's POV)

Outside, I approached Moka, who was sitting on the steps on the side of the school.

"Moka-san?" I asked, getting her attention, but she still seemed sad. "Do you wanna talk?"

"Oh… sure, Kumiko," Moka sighed as I sat next to her.

"So what's wrong?" I asked.

"Do I really just want Ryu-san's blood?" Moka asked.

"I doubt that. Ryu's a good person and would never say stuff like that to his friends," I answered. "Trust me, Ryu has a plan for this, and I'd be willing to fill you in if you'd only listen."

"I can't," Moka sighed, close to crying again. "I don't even know what is what anymore."

And so, Moka just sat there crying to herself, and I was merely there to calm her down. Then, something unexpected to both of us happened.

"_Is this the time to be depressed?" _a voice with a seemingly darker tone spoke.

"Ara? Who said that?" I gawked until I noticed the rosary on Moka's choker glow red, I could only figure that that was where the voice was coming from.

"_Tsubasa is only enchanted by the succubus' lure, and Ryu wasn't even phased," _the voice answered.

"I was getting to that," I added. "But… what in the world was that lure?"

"_It's called 'Charm', and Tsubasa's merely being controlled by it. However, something is much different about Ryu, so he didn't really seem affected; he was just pretending to be affected," _the voice continued.

"What's this?" Moka gawked in confusion. "The rosary…"

"It usually doesn't do this, does it?" I asked.

"_I'm not concerned for Ryu, he's too-strong-willed. However, his friend…" _the voice continued. _"Those who receive the succubus' kiss will be subservient, and their energy will be sucked from them until they die."_

"That can't be…" Moka gasped.

"_You both better hurry," _the voice added, with me nodding in agreement.

"Hurry? Where to?" Moka wondered as the red glow vanished. "HEY!"

However, the voice was no longer speaking.

"Tsubasa… Ryu…" she whimpered.

"I think I have an idea of where she is. Follow me," I suggested, running off.

"_Kurumu-san?" Ryu gawked._

"_Don't move," Kurumu smiled, on her hands and knees over Ryu who was on the bed._

"_But…" both boys responded, despite Tsubasa not in a similar position to Ryu._

"_I'm… also very nervous…" she added, making everyone blush. "You'll be the first one I've tried this ability on."_

_Then, she seemed to stare at Ryu again, making him look hypnotized once more, but Ryu looked more like he was set to run away._

"_That's why… Don't run. Alright?" she insisted, getting close to kissing Ryu when… Ryu suddenly hugged her, much to her surprise, and preventing the succubus from kissing him. "Not like that… no so tightly!"_

_Tsubasa was confused, but he soon figured out what Ryu was up to, preventing Kurumu from kissing him, to allow him a chance to break free of her spell just in case._

"_Be gentle, alright?" she merely asked, hugging Ryu back._

"_Sorry…" Ryu apologized, surprising Kurumu. "I just can go through with this…"_

"_Fine! If you're going to be like that, I'll just use it on your friend," Kurumu responded, doing what she did to Ryu to Tsubasa, to keep him under control, but…_

"_NO!" Tsubasa responded, surprisng her further. "I can't go through with this either! ...I made some friends upset, and I need to apologize as soon as possible!"_

'How can that be?' _she mentally gawked._ 'Perhaps one more "Charm!"'

_However, as she struggled to get free of Ryu's grip, his hug never loosened up. Yet his hair and eyes turned to match his Digimon mode, indicating Giru's control._

"_It's your fault. ...Because of you we said bad things to Moka-san just now, and also…" Giru responded._

"_Is that woman so great?" Kurumu asked, almost growling. "I even did something like this! I even did such embarrassing things to get you!"_

_Then, Tsubasa's hair elongated, turned a cream color while he gained green eyes and forced Kurumu off of Giru, after he let go._

"_Look, you're forcing your own will onto other people! That's just not right!" Tsubasa responded. "Just let the guys do what they really think they should, and don't hurt others' feelings in the process!"_

* * *

(Ryu's POV)

It sure was nice to see Tsubasa going along with this plan as my virus side allowed me to stand up from the bed after our pal got Kurumu off of me.

"Enough! I'm angry now!" Kurumu snapped as large violet bat wings emerged from her back. "I'll destroy everything that's related to that woman!"

"Not a chance!" I snapped, regaining control as Tsubasa regained his normal features while I pulled out my Digivice and card again. "DIGITAL HENSHIN!"

With that, I transformed once more into Guilmon, surprising Tsubasa with the fact that's how I transformed, and the fact that it really was me.

"Guilmon…" Tsubasa gawked. "Glad I managed to find the right guy."

Kurumu then tried to punch me, but I only block it with my tail… but I never anticipated how strong her punches were when she decided to let loose; it felt like it bruised me. Just when it seemed like she would hit me again…

"STOP IT!" we all heard a voice shout and turned to see Moka with Kumiko, the former having shouted that.

"Moka!" Tsubasa and I gasped.

"Don't lay a finger on Ryu or Tsubasa!" Moka shouted before shoving Kurumu so hard, she broke through the infrimary window and was sent flying.

"Take this chance to escape, Guilmon, Tsubasa!" Moka insisted.

"Moka, glad you came to rescue us," I smiled.

"That person's true form is a Succubus. Her gaze has the power to enslave men.

"I already figured that. I was just playing along, but she did somehow make me say some things I regret," I noted.

"Then… the things we both said to you…" Tsubasa gawked.

"Weren't your fault, now move!" Moka insisted.

"I can't…" we all heard Tsubasa mutter. "After everything she put me through, she needs to be taught a lesson. Let me be the one to teach it, Guilmon!"

"Okay. Be careful out there, pal," I told him as he nodded, pulled out a Digivice like mine, but with green where my was red, and he pulled out a card identical to my transformation card.

"DIGITAL HENSHIN!" he shouted, swiping the card, and transforming into my short, rabbit-eared buddy Terriermon.

"Wow! So he's a Digimon like you, Guilmon?" Moka gawked.

"Yep, I confirmed as Terriermon hopped up onto the busted window sill and waited for Kurumu.

And sure enough, we heard her cackling as the succubus flew back over, but she was surprised when she stopped and saw my little cream colored, one horn, green accented pal.

"Oi! Where'd that Tsubasa go?" she asked randomly.

"You're looking at him, sister," he answered, surprising Kurumu.

"YOU?! Then you're…"

"BUNNY BLAST!" Terriermon shouted, sending a ball of blazing hot air at her, launching Kurumu off into the distance again, but she recovered more quickly and grabbed me by the neck with her tail.

"RYU!" Moka gasped.

* * *

(Kumiko's POV)

"I guess I'd better help, too," I sighed, pulling out my digivice and card. "DIGITAL HENSHIN!"

With that, like the boys, I turned into data and reshifted my form back into my usual Renamon shape. Then, I dashed out the window, hopping from tree to tree like a ninja, spire jumping from each branch to the other. Yet I could still see Moka hanging tightly to Guilmon's leg with Terriermon hanging onto his arm, while Guilmon was caught by Kurumu's tail. Yet, judging by the strain of the weight, I knew that she couldn't hold on much longer, and sure enough, she let go, leaivng the three to plummet to the ground, that is if I didn't catch Terriermon and Guilmon landed in a way that let him catch Moka, safely.

"Arigatou, Guilmon," she smiled.

"No problem," I heard him chuckle, making me smile until…

"Alright," Kurumu replied hovering down so all of us could see her. "I'll just kill you all together."

With that, I saw her nail extend so far they could be considered claws of another creature.

"Renamon…" I heard Terriermon grunt in my arms. "Let me take her. I don't want her harming Guilmon… and don't try to back me up… I can handle it myself."

"...Okay," I nodded as Terriermon jumped and spun his ears like a propellor.

* * *

(Terriermon's POV)

"TERRIER TORNADO!" I yelled, quickly attacking Kurumu with my tornado move, sending us both to the ground, yet I landed more easily than she did. "I can't let you harm my friends, or use any of us like you did already!"

Then, I began to glow, with everyone gawking as my pals knew what was coming.

"**TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO…" **I shouted before feeling my skin peel away, starting with my face until I grew large enough, and then I felt it attach back on, which gave me jeans on my legs, gatling guns/vulcans for arms and hands, a face and horn that was more green than my last form, along with a red gem under my horn and two red marks on both cheeks before a strapped a leather strap across my chest. **"...GARGOMON!"**

"That's it?" Kurumu cackled getting up, and charging to strike when I gave her a nasty uppercut launching Kurumu into the air before she came back down, slicing through all the trees she passed like butter; it would've done the same to Guilmon and Moka if they hadn't dodged.

"...like a knife through butter…" Guilmon gawked.

"GARGO PELLETS!" I shouted, firing my vulcans at Kurumu, forcing her to dodge as Guilmon and Moka regained their footing.

* * *

(Guilmon's POV)

"Were you hurt, Guilmon?" Moka asked me.

"Naw, I'm fine," I smiled.

"Thank goodness," she smiled back at me. "Seems like you are fine."

"Moka-chan…"

"Please… take the rosary off my chest quickly and digivolve," she seemed to beg.

"Eh? Why?" I gawked.

"At this rate, we will…" she started before I just grabbed the rosary and tried to tug at it.

"It's stuck," I gasped.

"How could that…" Moka gawked.

"It came off before," I noted, trying again.

"Your guardians can't save you now, Akashiya Moka!" Kurumu laughed, heading our way. "The rumor of you being a vampire is for you to trick guys, right? It's just as well, while I finish off your rabbit-eared friend, you two can die in each others arms!"

"NO!" Moka begged, bringing me closer into the hug. "Spare him and kill me instead!"

Talk about selfless.

* * *

(Gargomon's POV)

"You're still trying to protect your precious food, Akashiya Moka!?" Kurumu growled.

"You're wrong!" Moka shouted, making me stop firing and made Kurumu freeze in the air. "It's not that I want his blood! I want to protect Ryu… protect Guilmon! I don't want to lose him! Because he's my first precious friend!"

Sounded to me like she fell in love with the mon.

"What friend?! Don't make me laugh!" Kurumu snapped, diving down again and making me fire, only to find I was out of ammo.

"Crap!" I groaned to myself.

"Guys exist to become slaves!" Kurumu continued. "They're meant to submit to you!"

* * *

(Guilmon's POV)

'Even me, even if it's me, I'm still Moka-chan's friend!' I screamed in my head before shouting aloud. "How can I become a burden to her?!"

In this moment when I wanted to protect her, I didn't notice I pulled off her rosary, but the others sure did as the red light quickly engulfed the area as Inner Moka took over Outer Moka's form.

"That light is…" Kurumu gawked seeing the light and Moka's henshin, making her stop her dive. "What a terrible monstrous aura…"

Then, after the bats came and covered Moka up, everyone turned to see what happened to Moka-chan.

"I'd better take care of this before she finds out my current state," I figured, quickly digivolving. "**GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GROWLMON!"**

Once I finished, the transformation into my champion stage, we watched Moka's from be revealed.

_To those wondering, once the rosary on Moka's chest is removed, the blood of the vampire hidden within Moka will awaken._

We all soon gawked, seeing Inner Moka standing there.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Inner Moka spoke to Kurumu.

"This is the extremly rare S-class super monster. Is this the true form of vampires?!" Kurumu gawked.

"Whether the rumors are true or not, will be determined with your own body, little succubus," Inner Moka smirked.

"Tch! Don't joke with me, I won't lose!" Kurumu snapped. "I ensure an important mission to ensure my race's future."

"Important mission?" Gargomon gawked.

"That's right! We Succubi seek our destined partner by enslaving men," Kurumu explained. "So, to ensure we don't become extinct, we have to choose our 'Destined One' from a large number of men. You, Akashiya Moka, who hinder me… Only you… I'll never forgive you no matter what!"

With that, we all watched as Kurumu tried to attack Inner Moka, but the vampiress just dodged the attacks with ease, making the succubus gasp before looking at her.

"That's why you bear your fangs at me?" Inner Moka asked darkly. "How foolish."

"MOKA-SAN!" I gasped, but my vampire friend dodged Kurumu's next swipe with ease.

"How quick…" the succubus panted before us Digimon noticed Moka appear behind Kurumu.

"You're too slow!" Inner Moka snapped as she grabbed Kurumu's tail. "Know your place!"

Moka just launched Kurumu up before kicking the young succubus through the tree, knocking through them hard, making Gargomon wince, especially when she stopped at one tree in particular and fall to the ground.

"...I fully understand it…" Kurumu groaned when she landed, but she looked up seeing that Moka wasn't done.

"You're an especially unpleasant sight," Inner Moka muttered as she approached Kurumu with a large aura around her. "I'll snap your wings and tails so that you won't ever fly again."

"N-No…" Kurumu whimpered. "Not that, please forgive me."

Moka was set to attack when suddenly, we all saw Gargomon get inbetween Moka and Kurumu; brave guy, I'll admit.

"What do you think you're doing?" Moka asked Gargomon. "Move."

As is expected from Inner Moka.

"Not only did you get tricked by that woman, but she almost killed you," Inner Moka pointed out.

"That's enough!" Gargomon responded, surprising Kurumu. "Kurumu-san didn't have any malicious intentions."

"He's got a point there," I agreed.

"How would he know that?" Moka inquired of me.

"Because, Kurumu-chan doesn't look in the least like a bad girl," Gargomon answered, making Kurumy gasp at my pal's kindness, making Inner Moka grunt as I reverted to being Guilmon.

"He's got a point, Moka," I informed, getting her attention once more. "I'm sure we can all get along, just like me, Gargomon, and Renamon, and just like Moka-san right now."

At the mentioning of her name, Renamon jumped down and returned to the group. Then, Kurumu cried honest tears, making Gargomon gasp and turn around to see her like that. He quickly reverted to his Rookie form, swiped his card, and returned to being Tsubasa before hugging Kurumu in order to comfort her. At the same time, Renamon and I returned to our human forms of Kumiko and Ryu as Moka touched my hand that had her rosary in it.

"Don't be so serious," she told me as she took her rosary back. "And the same goes for your friend. ...Wakahisa Ryu, Guilmon, you've misunderstood. I just don't want anyone to take your blood away, or to steal you as a powerful ally, unlike that other sentimental Moka."

"Then…" I gawked before she hooked her rosary back on, fainted into my arms, and reverted to being Outer Moka, returning the surroundings to normal as everyone stared at me and Moka. "Moka-chan…"

* * *

"The rosary spoke to you?!" I gawked the next day as we walked to class, with Tsubasa and Kumiko by our sides, also interested.

"That's strange…" she noted. "Could the seal be weakening?"

"Seal…" I muttered.

"It is possible," Kumiko figured.

"Just don't worry about it right now," Tsubasa chuckled while I remembered something.

"To me," started, getting the others' attention. "Moka-chan is a precious friend to me no matter what. That's why giving you a little blood isn't a problem for me."

"Ryu…" Moka gawked as the two of us apologized for what happened yesterday before…

"Ohaiyo~, Tsubasa-kun!" we heard someone call out, make all of us, except for Kumiko, flinch suddenly. "I baked some cute cookies for you!"

"Eh? For me?" Tsubasa gawked.

"Hai! If you want, we can eat them together!" Kurumu smiled.

"But why me? Ryu…" Tsubasa started when…

"Okay, so your friend talks a big game, but you were still there to comfort me when the others just looked on, silly," Kurumu giggled. "But seriously, didn't I mention I was looking for my Destined One?"

"Yes, yes," everyone else nodded.

"I've decided, due to your kindness… It has to be you, Tsubasa!" Kurumu smiled while the rest of us just gawked in shock.

"Also, didn't you risk yourself to protect me, Tsubasa?" Kurumu asked. "I've fallen for you!"

And like yesterday, she rubbed herself up against Tsubasa, making him blush.

"Be glad she didn't pick Ryu," Kumiko whispered to Moka, who only nodded despite still being a bit unnerved.

Regardless, Tsubasa smiled as he tried some of Kurumu's cookies. At the same time, Moka nudged over to me and bit down on my neck, sucking my blood again, leaving Kumiko to smile at the misfortunes.

* * *

Kurumu: Yahoo! I'm Kuruno Kurumu! Was episode 2 "Succubus + Vampire" interesting? I have an appearance next time, too!

Ryu: Kurumu, you've got it all wrong! Next time introduces another new character!

Tsubasa: What kind of mess will we end up in now?

Moka: Next time, Witch + Vampire. And for you, CAPU!

* * *

**Tsubasa: Man, Bakemon are that worst! And I thought I had it tough over here with Kurumu.**

**Joe: Are you kidding me?! It must be terrible for you to be ensnared by a succubus! This is also a reason why I would've preferred to go to a human summer school than go to camp.**

**KKD's Update Sunday! See you all next time, and until then, Jaa ne!**

* * *

**KKD: Man… that took a while longer than I thought. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the chapters I brought up this time. Next time, I'll do my best to bring out another Spidey ReWrite. I can't make promises due to interests, but we'll see. Until next time, this is KKD signing out from Update Sunday. Jaa ne!**


	3. Witch to Vampire

**KKD: And now, the second half of the Digimon Update Sunday. I'm glad we managed to get back to Eiji in the first half. With the last three chapters, it felt like I was merely copying the plot word for word, the only exceptions being the part with the Greeed Digimon being rescued by the kids. Anyway, I should start this chapter before I get too out of control!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does NOT own anything used in this fictional work. They belong to Shonen Jump/V-Jump, Viz Media, Bandai, Capcom, and their respective owners. KKD only owns the concepts that are original within this fiction.**

**KKD: One last thing before we move on, SOPA has sadly returned, and we need your help to stop them! We may be 1-0 against them now, but we need to make sure we secure our Internet freedom for now and for all future generations! Google "Stop SOPA", go to the American censorship website, and join the fight to stop SOPA by signing the petition to make sure our freedom for the Internet is secure. And don't forget to spread the word wherever you may be, from Fanfiction to Youtube to Deviantart to wherever you fans are, spread the word, and protect our freedom! I'm KKD, and I approve of this message. And now, back to our regularly scheduled program.**

* * *

"_To Whom this may concern,_

_ From what I heard from my newer friends, Youkai Academy is pretty much the same as any other human high school. Although it's a little too early to tell, but the students here hate midterm exams too."_

Still, I have to admit, it was difficult. And judging by the ranking system shown, I could tell I wasn't exactly doing well.

"Oh, I'm marked in the Top 200," I heard one male student gawk before seeing three students with oddly colored skin for humans, long pointed ears, and even one guy having a long tongue.

"I'm ranked 222th, that's bad," a blue-skinned dude gawked.

"I'm envious of you," the green-skinned long tonuged guy added as they and the third guy with them seemed to cheer, making me growl…

"What's with their standards?" I muttered as I compared my grades to Tsubasa's, which he was actually at about the same rank as me, but then w looked a distance away and saw… "In comparison to her…"

I saw a certain vampire's rank was vastly greater than ours, not the very best, but the gap between us was far too great.

Then, with comments from the crowd complementing our friend for both her beauty and her brains, Tsubasa and I saw Moka headed our way as she went to check her ranking.

"Oh! Ryu! Tsubasa!" Moka called out, dashing towards us.

"Hiya, Moka," Tsubasa smiled.

"Y-Yea, hi," I added. "You're great, Moka."

"Aw… it's just a coincidence," Moka blushed. "If it's alright with you, then next time…"

"Next time?" I repeated.

"Let's study together," she requested, poking her fingers together.

"Oh? ...Ah! Arigatou, Moka-san," I smiled.

Moka and I just smiled at each other, staring into each other's eyes, ignoring them male students behind me, envious of working with such a beautiful girl, or even a strange figure in a witch's hat behind the pillar behind Moka, envious of Moka for some reason.

* * *

(Kumiko's POV)

Ignoring the antics occurring nearby, I checked my ranking and found I was #2, just one shy behind another girl by the name of...

* * *

**KKD Studios Presents**

* * *

(Cue Digimon Tamers Theme: Biggest Dreamer)

A Sgt. M00re Challenge

***We hear a roar as the Digimon from the Digimon Tamers logo is seen with the second half of the Rosario + Vampire logo.***

**Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer, Zensokuryoku de (Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer running full speed through)**

***Next, we see Guilmon/Ryu running like Takato did in the original Digimon Tamers intro along with Moka, and some other students from Youkai academy.***

**Mirai mo ima mo kaka nukero~ (both the future and the present~)**

***We see silhouettes of Guilmon, Inner Moka, Terriermon, and Renamon run across the screen before the human forms of the monsters look towards the readers. Then, through the instrumental, we see screenshots of Ryu/Guilmon with Moka (with Inner Moka's form seen behind her), ?/Terriermon with a blue haired girl with a large bust, ?/Renamon with a young girl in a witch's outfit, and other students that could be seen later before the full title of the show is seen: Digimon + Vampire, with the bat seen in the show flying around it along with little Calumon playing on the logo as well.***

**Digimon + Vampire**

**Sou boku wa ki zuitan da (That's right, I've realized)**

***We see Ryu and Moka hanging out at school before Ryu opened his eyes widely.***

**Zutto shukudai wasureteta (I forgot to do my homework)**

***Then, shadows of other Digimon were seen around the school.***

**Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo (That's one puzzle, puzzle, puzzle)**

***We see the Digimon protagonists hanging with their monster friends, all in human form, with Impmon, still in Digimon form running around the campus.***

"**Boku wa dare nan darou?" ("Who am I?")**

***Calumon is seen after a flock of bats leave before his ears shrink and looks to the sky as the camera zooms out.***

**SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa hiza itakutatte ne (Even if I slide and skin my knees)**

***Ryu and his Digimon friends in human form soon stand with their Digivices to the sky as their Youkai Academy friends back them up.***

**Sugu tachiagaranakya (I've gotta stand right back up)**

***Ryu then transforms to Digimon form as his Growlmon form appears behind his Guilmon form, and his higher leveled forms appear behind that.***

**CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa~ (I know my chance will run away~)**

***Like with Ryu/Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon revert from human to Digimon form as their Digivolutions appear behind them in silhouette form before we see more of the villains to appear later in the story.***

**Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari (Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Dreaming is the start of everything.)**

***In front of Ryu transforming into Guilmon and said Digimon digivolving towards his Mega form, we see the silhouettes of Ryu and Moka having a nice time.***

**Sore ga kotae daro Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo (that's the answer. I'll fly farther than anyone)**

***We then see ? reverting to Terriermon and seeing that form digivolve to his Mega form while his human form silhouette is on a date with his blue-haired girlfriend (Also a silhouette here)***

**Subete no asu wo tsuranuite (through all the tomorrows)**

***We finish this off with Renamon's human form reverting to normal before digivolving to her Mega form as her human silhouette is seen alongside her little witch friend.***

**Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer, Zensokuryoku de (Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer running full speed through)**

***Next, we see the main Digimon trio in human form posing, ready for combat.***

**Mirai mo ima mo kaka nukero (both the future and the present~)**

***This finished off with Impmon walking towards the screen as his Mega form's silhouette appears behind him on top of the blood red colored academy before the cast marches out of the shadows, each person paired up before they pose, arms raised, lights coming from those who have Digivices, and their friends and them turning into their monster forms as the song ends.***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Witch + Vampire**

* * *

_"Moka-san…" the brown/black-haired, purple-eyed girl behind the pillar smiled. _

_ What should be noted about her was she didn't wear anything like the school uniform; she was wearing brown shirt/vest, thigh-long socks, a yellow bow, and a white and brown cape with a witch's hat, and the only thing traditional about her outfit was the school skirt. She also looked younger than the rest of the students, probably due to skipping grades or having a fewer growth spurts. Then, she noticed Kumiko, saw how beautiful she was, and noticed her looking at the ranks._

_ "Kumiko-san…" she gawked before…_

_ "Congratulations, Sendo Yukari-san," a male voice replied, surprising the now named girl as she turned around to see three taller males._

_ "My classmates…" she gasped as she turned around, revealing she had a sort of magic wand with a heart-shaped tip._

_ "As predicted, you're number one again," the lead male, not having the school jacket but having some band on his left arm, spoke. "As expected from the genius girl. I guess you didn't skip grades for nothing. But… you will suffer if you get too cocky."_

_ "Cocky?" Yukari questioned, no one noticing Kumiko look over to see the scene._

_ "For example!" one of the other guys started, this one also lacking the uniform's jacket. "Your attire looks like cosplay!"_

_ "No matter how you look at it, it's against the school rules," the third, larger male and the only one of the three wearing the school coat, added, examining Yukari's clothes from toe to head._

_ "Th-This is…" Yukari tried to defend herself._

_ "Seriously," the lead male sighed. "As the class representative, your existence is a headache to me."_

_ Then, all three males began to laugh, not noticing Yukari hide her wand behind her back and waving just a little bit before a large bucket fell right on top of the class representative's head, forcing him to the ground. And the same followed suit with the other two._

_ "Serves you right," Yukari laughed._

_ "You… What did you do just now!" the Class rep snapped after getting the bucket off of him and began to charge her. "You snobbish little brat!"_

_ Suddenly…_

* * *

(Kumiko's POV)

I managed to stop the class representative, with Moka by my side, from harming who I could assume was the youngest girl on campus.

"Enough/No!" me and Moka snapped, getting in between him and the young girl, forcing him to stop.

"Ah! You are…" he gawked.

"A couple of first years, right?" I responded.

"Please don't use violence against girls," Moka added.

"And you'd better watch it; we may look like delicate flowers, but we also have sharp thorns," I threw in as Ryu, Tsubasa, and Kurumu joined us, making all the other students stare at the class representative and his friends.

"We'll leave it at here for the moment," the second class rep student groaned, not wanting to draw too much of a scene. "All right, let's go."

However, what he muttered aloud next surprised all four of us girls.

"Seriously, being in the same class with that filthy race makes me want to puke," he groaned as he and his two friends walked away.

"Filthy race?" I wondered as Moka sighed in relief.

* * *

"Thank you for your help just now! You saved me," the girl in the witch outfit thanked me and Moka as we sat down with Ryu and Tsubasa for lunch. "I'm Sendo Yukari.

"I saw your ranking on the board outside earlier; you're the top student here," I noted.

"Wow! Now that's impressive," Tsubasa gawked.

"And I've also heard of you!" Moka realized. "That you're younger by four years, even though we're classmates."

"Hold up! If she's four years younger…" Ryu started, counting on his fingers.

"That means she skipped ahead a couple of grades," I finished for him.

"You must be really smart, Yukari-chan!" Moka smiled. "And those clothes are nice, too."

"It's nothing, really! Moka-san and Kumiko-san are much more beautiful," Yukari responded, flustered, before slumping her head forward. "Other than that, actually I… I..."

The four of us just looked confused at her in response as Yukari seemed to find the right words.

"Erm… I… I… I love Moka-san and Kumiko-san!" Yukari responded, pouncing me and Moka to the floor.

"EH?!" the boys gasped in surprise, but I could also see the nosebleed they were trying to cover up as Yukari played with mine and Moka's breasts.

"I love you two even more when I see you pass my classroom," Yukari smiled. "And I've made up my mind after you've saved me."

"N-Nani?!" I gasped.

"Eh, by saying that you made up your mind is…" Moka responded, in confusion equal to mine in the moment.

"Please go out with me!" she smiled.

"NANI?!" the four of us gasped.

"What's with her?" I could almost hear Tsubasa whisper, still keeping the noseblood back.

"I think she's what this world would call a lesbian," Ryu whispered to him.

"About that…" Moka started to protest, with me hoping she's try and pull us out of the situation… "It's fine if it's as friends…"

So much for getting us out…

"I'm so happy!" Yukari squealed with joy, rubbing her face between our busts as I saw the boys desperately try to plug their noses up with tissue after tissue to prevent excess blood loss.

"What a surprise…" they muttered.

* * *

Later that day, Moka and I were getting much more attention than we needed as we walked down the hall, thanks to Yukari still playing with our breasts as we all walked.

"Erm… Yukari-chan?" Moka started.

"Moka-san's and Kumiko-san's breasts are bigger than they look," Yukari giggled, practically being dragged by us, as other students gawked at Moka's breasts being abused in the fashion they were. "Mine are as flat as a washboard, this is feeling like a dream!"

"This is weird, even for me," I admitted to myself as my sharp hearing caught Moka muttering something about her strength leaving her.

"Wait a minute!" I heard Ryu call out, running our way with Tsubasa right behind him.

"WHOA! Calm down, aibou!" Tsubasa shouted as they caught up, quickly attempting to restrain Ryu.

"What are you girls doing?!" Ryu demanded.

"Ryu! Your temper! Calm down!" Tsubasa insisted.

"You still came in the end," Yukari sighed, making the boys flinch. "Wakahisa Ryu, Yoshikuni Tsubasa. Grades are so-so. Atheletic abilities show some superhuman potential, but mostly are those of a human's. No known interests and no special traits. You are like half-assed males in a manga."

Ryu was on the verge of unleashing Giru, as the last sentence seemed to be repeated within his mind.

"What are you, some kind of monster encyclopedia?" Tsubasa wondered, still restraining Ryu.

"I don't wish my beloved Moka-san and Kumiko-san to be defiled by the likes of you," Yukari added, ignoring Tsubasa's question.

Seeing Ryu's face, I could only imagine what images he could be thinking of when he heard that.

"That's why, I'm challenging you!" Yukari shouted, finally releasing me and Moka to point her wand at Ryu.

"Eh? Challenge me?" Ryu gawked, finally stopping, allowing Tsubasa to release him before Yukari began to chant something with her wand glowing.

Then, we saw a supply locker appear before us where none was before. Suddenly, the supplies within shot out and attacked Ryu, who barely defended himself due to how sudden and random this was.

"Ryu!" Moka and I gasped.

"I'm not sure why these things are attacking me, but this is too much!" Ryu snapped.

"It's like an attack from the Roachmon brothers," I heard Tsubasa whisper.

"It's magic!" Yukari proudly informed Ryu of why the supplies were moving on their own, stopping the supplies long enough for my friend to respond.

"Mahou?" he questioned, before being bombarded again.

"Hai! I'm a witch," Yukari confirmed as the supplies attacked Ryu again and she turned to me and Moka, surprising all four of us. "And from now on, those people who try to come near Moka-san or Kumiko-san, I will use my magic to dispose of them."

"Mou, this could get terrible," Tsubasa groaned.

* * *

_"I heard that," the class rep replied to his two buddies behind a corner where the group couldn't see them._

_ "Revealing your true identity is against the school rules," the large student added._

_ "You're getting in way over your head, gaki," the class rep smirked._

* * *

(Tsubasa's POV)

"Sendo Yukari?" Kurumu repeated what I said as helped me patch up Ryu, who winced in pain due to the alcohol provided.

"Yea," I confirmed as Ryu eased up.

"That really hurts," Ryu admitted as Kurumu seemed to run up towards the camera?

"Hey, what the hell is this?!" Kurumu snapped, breaking the fourth wall. "I just debuted in the previous chapter, can't you let me appear earlier?!"

"Huh? Who're you talking to?" a little bat and I asked in unison as Kurumu came running back over to me and Ryu.

"Oh, it was nothing, Tsubasa-kun," she assured me. "Anyways… ahem… It seems like it hurts, right Ryu?"

"Yea, thanks to that, I can't even get close to Moka-san and Kumiko-san and I got myself into this mess," Ryu sighed.

"And Kurumu, don't even think of trying to get alone with Ryu," I scolded her. "After all, didn't you tell me that I'm your Destined One?"

"Oh yea… right," Kurumu chuckled nervously. "Still, I have heard rumors about that girl."

"You too, Kurumu-chan?" Ryu and I gawked.

"Although they say that she's a genius, she's still a selfish child, and got teased by her classmates," Kurumu added.

"Really?" Ryu and I responded.

"She probably acts like that because she thinks she's a genius," Kurumu figured.

* * *

"_Regarding my love rival, Wakahisa Ryu, I must defeat him throughly," Yukari muttered to herself, under the window outside the infirmary before pulling out a doll made out of straw. "A magic item, a Voodoo doll!"_

_Then, she plucked out a piece of Ryu's hair that fell off of him from earlier, and muttering to herself, shoved it into the doll. And then, she made the doll punch itself._

* * *

(Ryu's POV)

After getting patched up, I thought everything would be fine, but then, my left arm moved on it's own and… I punched myself!

"YOWCH!" I screamed, getting Kurumu's and Tsubasa's attention.

"R-Ryu!" Kurumu gasped.

"Whoa! What happened, pal?" Tsubasa asked.

"I dunno…" I answered as I suddenly kept punching myself again and again.

* * *

"_It's way too early for you to play with Moka-san's and Kumiko-san's breasts," Yukari smirked, messing with the voodoo doll. "You can go ahead and fondle the big-breasted girl's breasts."_

* * *

(Kumiko's POV)

"Now where are those boys?" I wondered as Moka and I walked the halls of the school trying to find Ryu and Tsubasa, and then we finally ducked into the infirmary.

"Phew, we finally got rid of Yukari-chan," Moka sighed.

"Yea, I don't think I can take being fondled like that again," I agreed before we suddenly saw Ryu on top of Kurumu messing with her breasts while Tsubasa tried to pry him off.

"C'mon, pal, enough of this! Get off her!" Tsubasa snapped.

"I ca-" Ryu started before seeing us. "AH! Moka-san! Kumiko-san! This is a mistake! My body just..."

"What are you two doing?!" Moka gawked.

"Seriously, Moka, it all happened out of no where!" Ryu insisted as Moka turned away.

"Kurumu-chan, you must have used your 'charm', right?" Moka begged.

"How would that be possible?!" Kurumu responded, getting up, and walking over, but struggling due to Ryu still holding onto her breasts. "You know he and Tsubasa are immune to it!"

"Then why?!" Moka demanded.

Kurumu was about to responded when Tsubasa pried him off before anything else could happen… except his pal just got pantsed.

"Oh brother," I groaned as the other girls gawked at what happened.

"Seriously, it's a misunderstanding!" Ryu defended.

"This feels like the time when Kurumu tried to get you by using me, only now, I think someone's abusing you in order to get Kumiko and Moka," Tsubasa noted, pulling his pants up.

Then, we all heard Yukari's giggling outside saying "I got you!" We all turned to see a laughing Yukari.

"Not how I planned it, but I still got you!" she laughed.

"Yukari-chan," Moka gawked.

"That's it," I growled, walking towards the window when Yukari finally realized she was spotted and ducked under the window, her hat still visible.

* * *

Thankfully, it was after school, and so when we were in the classroom, it was really just me, Moka, Kurumu, Ryu, Tsubasa, and yes even Yukari. In our homeroom, we were discussing what to do.

"Please do something about her!" Ryu demanded. "I'm very angry now! No… on the verge of losing it! And you know what happens when I do!"

"I don't really mind, though," Kurumu giggled as Yukari stuck her tongue out at Ryu from behind me and Moka.

"Kurumu-chan," Tsubasa sighed.

"Well, Ryu-san, Yukari-chan is still young," Moka pointed out.

"You can't use that as an excuse!" Ryu snapped. "For Yukari-chan's sake, we must teach her not to do bothersome things to other people."

"Even so…" Moka sighed, looking at Yukari knowing Ryu's going too far, even I had to admit it.

"Yukari-chan!" Ryu shouted. "If you keep doing these things, you are only going to be hated by everyone and sooner or later you are going to be alone!"

"I'm fine with that," Yukari scoffed, not exactly believing what Ryu said. "I'm a genius after all, so I don't need friends of a lower-intelligence. And first of all, ...I was alone from the beginning."

"Ara?" I gasped.

"Yukari-chan…" Ryu gawked before a kettle, a two buckets of different sizes fell on Ryu due to Yukari's magic, causing her to giggle.

"You got tricked!" she laughed before running out with Ryu chasing after her in anger and Tsubasa dashing after to try and calm him down, until Moka caught them.

"Wait Ryu, getting angry with a little kid is going overboard!" Moka told Ryu.

"She's right," I agreed.

"Moka-san, Kumiko! You two are the ones who need to leave her alone," Ryu responded.

"Ryu…" Moka gawked.

I admittedly never seen him act like this when he's not under Giru's control.

* * *

_Some distance ahead, Yukari ran off laughing, thinking she got away with messing with Ryu, but then, other thoughts came to her head, such as other people pointing out her identity as a witch, her age compared to her grade-level, mocking her for not following what they assumed witches to do, playing around, and even how close witches were to humans than they were to monsters. However, she seemed to continue to laugh as if ignoring this. Then, she finally stopped outside and thought back on what was said, but she quickly shoved it aside, replacing it with her own opinions._

"_Even if I'm alone... I'm fine with it," she told herself._

_Suddenly, someone bumped into her, knocking Yukari to the ground._

"_It hurts, you baka! Why don't you watch where you walk?!" Yukari snapped._

"_Well, compared to you we are idiots," the male responded, finally causing Yukari to open her eyes and see it was the…_

"_Class President!" she gasped seeing the man from earlier and his friends. (A/N: I'm not sure if the representatives are the same as the class president in Japan or if the subbers made a goof-up.)_

"_This gaki is the one who broke the school rules!" jacket-less told the class prez._

"_The president sure is angry," the fat male pointed out._

"_This has nothing to do with you guys!" Yukari defended._

"_There sure is, you know…" the class president started before yanking Yukari to her feet. "We have to punish the one who causes class disruptions."_

* * *

(Ryu's POV)

"Like I said, you're too nice to Yukari-chan!" I told Moka.

"But when I consider her feelings…" she started before…

"Then you should also consider my feelings after getting beaten up by her!" I snapped back.

"It's not the same!" Moka responded, confusing me.

"Obviously, you don't know anything about females," Kumiko added. "Nevermind the younger ones."

"You too… Why can't you understand her? About Yukari-chan…" Moka continued.

"Why…?" I gawked.

"Don't you feel she's pitiful? I can't simply leave her like this!" Moka nearly cried as she ran out of the classroom.

"I'll be with her if you need me," Kumiko added, following Moka after shutting the door.

"Whoa…" Tsubasa gawked.

"As expected from a witch," Kurumu sighed. "She's not affected even if she's despised by others."

"Huh?" Tsubasa gawked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" Kurumu responded with surprised before explaining. "Aren't witches an existence crossed between monsters and humans?"

"We wouldn't've have known, Kurumu-chan," Tsubasa reminded. "We're from the Digital World, and as recently discovered monsters, we don't know much about humans either."

"Well, in the past, it was said that there were beings who bridged the gap between both dimensions," Kurumu explained. "But now they're called half-breeds."

"Half-breeds?" Tsubasa and I repeated in confusion.

"And also, even in the human world," she continued. "There have been 'witch hunts', 'Witchcraft trials' and similar events… they are truly hated by humans, and they aren't accepted anywhere. That girl could be really lonely."

Man, did I feel stupid for not realizing this in the first place. Me being a virus-type means I'm not always welcomed by other Digimon of any type, especially with the Digi-Hazard marks I carry. I just sighed, looking at the empty classroom as it dawned on me.

"...She's the same as me…" I noticed.

"Seriously, don't you still have us?" Kurumu asked as I just decided to run off before she could hug me. "Wait up!"

"Do I always have to play peacemaker?" I sighed.

* * *

_Back with Yukari, deep in the woods around the school, she was forced against a tree by the Class President and his pals._

"_What are you doing?!" Yukari shouted._

"'_Desu, desu.' Shut up~desu!" one of the males snapped in the fog._

"_What a filthy sound," another added._

"_Filthy indeed…" the class president agreed. "Filth!"_

_Suddenly, the three began to transform with their teeth sharpening and human skin shedding from their forms that grew claws and quickly gained a reptilian appearance._

"_DIE!" the creatures roared as their tails burst from their pants, ruining them at the seams._

_Yukari could only whimper seeing what the male students became, staring into their yellow slitted eyes. The Class president and his goons had now become Lizardmen, with only vague semblences of what used to be their hair on their scaly heads. Getting up, Yukari just held up her wand in defense._

"_Our class doesn't need a filthy gaki like you who smells like piss!" the one who used to be the class president snarled, making Yukari finally recall the comments her other classmates mocked her with, especially when she first arrived as the other girls mocked her 'cause of her grades and her resulting attitude._

_She even remembered the pranks she pulled with her magic because of the insults, and how she mocked them as they mocked her._

"_Why're you so silent now?" the class prez taunted, only causing Yukari to chant another spell to aide her, but she was taking too long that… "URUSEI!"_

_With the prez's lack of patience, he snagged Yukari's wand with his mouth before snapping it apart and chuckling evilly._

"_My magical wand…" Yukari whimpered, surprised that someone could break it._

_The lizardman who chomped it just spat out what was left in his mouth in digust._

"_That tasted disgusting!" he snarled._

"_How should we take care of her?" the jacketless male asked._

"_Eat her!" the larger one suggested. "No one will notice in this dense fog."_

"_That's right," the class prez snarled, opening his maw and waving his tongue around tasting the air around Yukari. "Sampling a filthy gaki would be a nice change in tastes."_

"_No…" Yukari whimpered as the lizardmen approached her, making her scream. "NO!"_

"_Get away from Yukari-chan!" two female voices responded, surprising everyone there as they looked to see Moka and Kumiko._

* * *

(Kumiko's POV)

"Moka-san! Kumiko-san!" Yukari gasped.

"Tch! You two again?!" the Lizardman I could only assume was the class president snarled.

"Let's eat them up too!" the first of his goons suggested.

"I agree!" the other smirked.

"These two look really tasty and juicy…" the class president smirked in response. "Most importantly, such bouncy breasts, nice hips, and hot back!"

"Please don't worry about me and run Moka-san! Kumiko-san!" Yukari begged us, surprising Moka. "I can take care of such low-level monsters myself!"

"That you won't do, Yukari-chan!" I responded, stepping forward with Moka, confusing the little witch. "Don't act so tough! When you're afraid, it's alright to ask for help."

* * *

(Cue Flashback)

_Back in the Digital World when I was Renamon, Terriermon, Guilmon, and I traveled around a lot, and I took it upon myself to handle the dangers. However, there were times when even I was scared, but I wouldn't admit it._

"_C'mon, Renamon!" Terriermon responded when I was scared. "Let us help you."_

"_No… I can handle this myself!" I insisted._

"_C'mon, don't act so tough now!" Guilmon replied, surprising me._

"_Yea, it's okay to ask for help when you're afraid," Terriermon agreed, allowing me to relax and accept their assistance._

* * *

(End Flashback)

"You need to be true to yourself, Yukari-chan," I told her as Moka and I passed the Lizardmen to approach her, my words also surprising them.

"I…" Yukari started until I kneeled down to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to force yourself… you don't have to be alone," I encouraged.

"Kumiko's right," Moka agreed with me. "You're still young, so you have to be a little more honest."

"I didn't force myself," Yukari defended.

"You're really very lonely, right?" Moka & I asked her in unison, surprising her.

"If you're lonely… if being alone pains you," Moka started.

"It's alright to say it," I finished for her as Yukari just looked at us.

"I've always been alone, too," Moka confessed, somewhat surprising me.

"Moka-san, too?" Yukari gasped before looking at me. "Kumiko-san?"

"Well… I've always felt alone…" I admitted, surprising Moka. "But then I learned to accept those around me, and allow them to be my friends. And so should you."

"That's why we can't leave you alone…" Moka replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Kumiko and I want to help you, Yukari-chan."

"Moka-san… Kumiko-san…" Yukari whimpered, tears falling from her eyes before we all hugged, Yukari crying into our busts as her hat fell off.

"H-How did they change the mood so quickly?!" the class president lizardman gawked.

"They ignored us!" the first goon responded.

"Unforgivable… How unforgivable!" the class president snarled. "Since we're not forgiving them, allow me to devour one of those juicy bodies!"

Yukari, noticing something, pulled a dirty move on the charging class president, snuck out of our hug, and managed to bite him hard on the tail, making him scream in pain.

"What the hell are you doing, you gaki?!" the lizardman growled, attempting to slash at her, but she was saved by Ryu, who got scratched instead.

"No way… not you too?!" Yukari gasped as Ryu stood up.

"I'm sorry about just now," he confessed. "I can understand the feeling of being lonely…"

"You lie! I don't want someone like yo-" Yukari started to protest when Ryu winced in pain due to the deep gashes in his human back, surprising Yukari with the lengths he'd go to help her.

"That's why you have to let me help you," Ryu finished.

"Oi you all," the president responded. "This dramatic soap opera that's been dragging on, must be some kind of joke!"

"Just leave this to us!" goon number one growled as he charged.

"Class president, you handle those girls!" the second goon responded, joining his buddy in the charge.

"Ryu! Yukari-chan!" Moka gasped.

"Not a chance!" I responded, throwing my blue card at them, acting like a hard bouncing ball that knocked them to the ground as the card came back to me, only to get swiped through my Digivice. "DIGITAL HENSHIN!"

With that, my body turned into blue data before reverting into it's Renamon form, allowing me to tackle one of the grunts that recovered while the third was still charging at the injured Ryu and Yukari. Thankfully, they were saved by the now-airborne Kurumu, taking on her succubus form.

* * *

(Ryu's POV)

"You okay, Ryu?" Kurumu asked me with Terriermon on her back, no doubt it was Tsubasa who already transformed.

"Kurumu-chan!" Yukari gasped.

"Yea, we're fine… just a scratch," I winced.

"Gosh! Heavy!" Kurumu groaned.

"Then don't worry; take us down," Terriermon told her, as the succubus did just that.

"A-Arigatou," I replied as I let Yukari go.

"Moumentai!" Terriermon chuckled.

"This is all for Ryu and my Destined One, Terriermon," Kurumu smiled, hugging my little buddy as Moka came running up.

"Yet there's more?!" the Lizardmen gawked. "How displeasing. With things coming to this, let's eat 'em all together."

"This is unforgivable! DIAMOND STORM!" Renamon snapped, firing her usual ice crystal storm at the lizardmen, before appearing before us.

* * *

(Renamon's POV)

"Take me on if you dare, but you will NOT get near and harm ANY of my friends!" I snapped, feeling a new energy surge from my body, which could only be the same energy that allowed Guilmon and Terriermon to digivolve.

"**RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…" **I shouted as my skin melted off from my muzzle to the rest of my body, causing my body to enter a quadrupedal stance, and some kind of pole/bow thing to appear on my neck as my feet lit ablaze and my tail split into nine blazing-tipped tails, then my mane grew around my neck with the yin-yang symbol appearing on my thighs and forehead as my skin and fire finally snapped back on. **"...KYUBIMON!"**

"Kumiko-san? Ryu-san… minna…" Yukari gasped seeing so much protection and help for her despite what she's put us through.

"Ryu! Tsubas-er… Terriermon! Protect me!" Kurumu begged before Ryu fell forward, feeling weak.

"Ryu!" the others gasped when…

"NOW!" the class president roared before I managed to give him a nasty headbutt and swiped the others away, which gave my weakened friend the time to pull off Moka's rosary, creating a bright light as she transformed. "How dazzling! Wh-What is this?! Such a monstrous demonic aura!"

I could only watch as Moka transformed, letting her inner side out, or as Ryu put it, releasing Inner Moka.

"Stand down you inferior beings!" Inner Moka roared as her transformation completed, making the Lizardmen and Yukari gasp, the latter more amazed at seeing me in my evolved form and Moka in her true form.

'_T-These are Moka-san's and Kumiko-san's true forms!?' Yukari thought._

"Dyed hair is against the school rules!" one of the Lizardmen gasped, thinking this was a trick.

"A skirt too short is also against school rules!" the other snapped as well as all three charged.

Moka and I dealt with the goons with a kick and a headbutt before we stared at the class president.

'_One of the many recently discovered monsters, and the legendary super monster - an A-Class Digimon and S-Class Vampire!' Yukari gasped mentally._

"H-How could… in a moment!" the class president gawked, seeing his goons get tossed high up into the bare trees. "I couldn't see what happened!"

"You can only bully the weak by ganging up on them," Moka growled as she and I were now behind the class president. "Pitiful trash."

"And such trash needs to be put where it belongs," I pointed out, making the president jump and turn to look at us.

"Your power is against the school rules!" the class president responded.

"So's revealing your true identity," I added.

"URUSEI!"

"So, shall we deal with this last one together?" I offered Inner Moka.

"As you wish… Kyubimon," Inner Moka smirked.

"DRAGON WHEEL!" I roared, spinning fast enough to let the flames of my body ignite me into a full inferno, turning me into a ball of swirling blue fire.

"Shut your trap, Lizardman, and know your place!" Moka growled, kicking me at the Lizardman, just as I summoned a mythical dragon from my body, body me and it destroying the teeth in this Lizardman's jaws before knocking him into the nearby lake, surprising the others as I landed back on shore.

"S-Sugoi!" Ryu gawked. "Just as expected from Moka-san and Kyubimon," Ryu gawked as I reverted to my Renamon form.

"Why?" Yukari asked everyone. "I did such awful things to everyone… why do you still save me?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Ryu responded, confusing Yukari. "Everyone wanted to help you, Yukari-chan."

"He's right," I added. "You're not alone anymore..."

She just gawked, speechless, looking at me, and then turning to Inner Moka. Then, everyone, minus said Moka, smiled at Yukari, who only cried as I hugged her to calm her down.

* * *

A few days later…

"I heard Yukari-chan became better behaved," Kurumu told me and Moka as we walked to class together, me back in my form of Kumiko.

"She did, huh?" I asked.

"Yea, she apologized to the class for her past misdeeds, too," Kurumu confirmed.

"I'm surprised everyone didn't turn on her regardless of said actions," I gawked.

"On the contrary, everyone began to think about their past actions towards her," Kurumu added. "It seems they're gradually getting along together."

"That's great," Moka smiled as we entered our homeroom.

"I love-love Ryu-san!" Yukari smiled, actually hugging Ryu as Tsubasa looked unsure of what to do.

"Y-Yukari-chan?" Moka & I gasped, making her and Ryu turn to see us.

"Oh, good afternoon!" Yukari gleamed. "My classroom is right beside here, so let me play here too!"

"Play…" Moka repeated, confused.

"That's because I love Moka-san and Kumiko-san, but I've also fallen in love with Ryu-san!" Yukari answered.

"Eh?!" the three of us older girls gawked, Kurumu developing a stress vein on her head.

"When I was pushed down by Ryu-san, I felt a mature atmosphere," Yukari explained. "In other words, I hope that he'll push me down a few more times."

"We can't do that…" Ryu struggled to protest.

"That's right! Ryu is Moka's!" Kurumu responded, mostly due to remembering that Tsubasa was her Destined One.

Then, Kurumu and Yukari started to play tug of war with my friend, making me groan.

"And I thought things were bad before…" I muttered.

"You can't, Yukari-chan… Kurumu-chan's right..." Moka replied, confusing the others for a moment until Moka pounced at Ryu. "Ryu is mine!"

"W-Wait, Moka-chan!" Ryu responded as I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at what Ryu ended up in, even when Moka chomped his neck again like I'd seen her do several times before.

* * *

Yukari: Yukari's Magical Classroom! I'm going to pull a bird out of this bowl!

Kumiko: Eh Yukari-chan, this isn't the time for jokes!

Tsubasa: She's right, we've got bigger problems!

Moka: Ryu has…

Yukari: EH?!

Moka: Next time, A Farewell + Vampire. And for you, CAPU!

* * *

**Kumiko: Finally, we learn of what happened to the great Tatobamon. But I sure hope you all can handle Devimon.**

**Eiji: As if dealing with a witch and Lizardmen were any easier? Mou, I sure wish the best of luck for Ryu-san.**

**KKD's Update Sunday! See you all next time, and until then, Jaa ne!**

* * *

**KKD: Well… that was unexpected; a Kumiko centric chapter. Who would've thought it? In any case, I got a complaint from a past review that having Terriermon and Renamon as Guilmon's friends is too cliche. If that's the case, then I challenge you all here to help me! What other Digimon besides the four from Tamers already mentioned would you like to see join Guilmon at the school for whatever reason? Please place your answers in your review, or send it via Private Message. And when you do, be sure to post up their gender, human name, human description, personality, digivolution line (if the rookie has multiple ways to digivolve), color theme, and what character they would most likely be paired up with… romantically, if you know what I mean. Now, with this up, this only leaves our bonus chapter. And I will give you some news about this one: it will appear again next week alongside another story making a comeback next week. You have until then to guess what that story is, but hurry with your guesses on the bonus chapter; time's running out.**


End file.
